


A Wolf's Tale

by Fanykuroi



Series: Tale Series [1]
Category: B.A.P, SHINee, Super Junior, multifandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fanfiction, Lemons, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, OC, Pups, Series, Smut, Yaoi, multifandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanykuroi/pseuds/Fanykuroi
Summary: Hello guys! Sorry for taking this long but finally I'm almost done so this story is so back! If you read the first one, this one will have a more detail story and plot. Things will make sense now ? And hopefully you will like how this end! Remember that i absolutely love comments, upvotes, kudos and subscription, so feel free to do so and share this if you like it. Inside will be the the character intro, the warnings and a short author note. Welcome back y'all!!!





	1. Prologue and Character introduction

** **

** _ Prologue: _ **

Even though they have been among humans since the beginning of time, were-shifters were a very secretive species. Its various types ran from were-cats to werewolf and so on. All races lived peacefully and in harmony, each in their own environment, under the Were-shifter King, a man so powerful he could change to any race he wanted...

_Until the war._

The legend tells that a thousand years ago, when the war broke, almost all were-beast died, making it the biggest massacre ever told. Most of the were-species got extinct in that war, making the werewolves the most powerful race standing. Since they fought together as a pack, unlike some other species, they survived and counterattacked as soon as they could, ending the war.

Most females were casualties since the enemy thought that by killing the females, the race would be extinct. And they weren't far off. Even though the werewolves survived, they suffered the most female lost. The Luna prayed to the goddess for help in the survival of her beloved race in exchange for her life, making the promise eternal. Six months later, the Luna gave birth to a boy. In her confusion, she reclaimed to the goddess as to why a boy when her race needed females to survive, but the goddess only made silence. Even though the Luna didn't understand, she raised her son well, full of love and up to be a great man and heir. The answer to her questions came a few years later, when the mating season began again. She thought that maybe her son will be the father of a lot of offspring, but when he mated with another male, making that the first mating between males, was when, to some extent, things began to make sense. A couple of months later, her son got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful daughter and a son. Many years passed and some males gained the ability to give birth. She then understood the gift of the goddess and knew that her beloved race was going to survive.

But soon, less and less males were able to get pregnant. The mating between males became really rare and, as the years passed, it stopped happening and all was forgotten.

_Until now_.


	2. Character Introduction and Author notes

** _ Character Introduction: _ **

** _ Main Characters: _ **

**1\. Choi Minho**:

\- King Alpha and in charge of more than eleven (11) packs worldwide. (districts and such.)

\- Older brother of Logan.

\- Controls all four elements and telekinesis

**2\. Lee Taemin:**

\- The only little boy of six sisters.

\- A healer and one of the few who has the power to heal wild-life. (meaning plants and animals)

\- Controls earth and water.

**3\. Kim Kibum, a.k.a Key:**

\- Minho’s little brother.

\- A specialized Ob/Gyn doctor in the general hospital (both werewolf and human hospital)

\- Mated in secret to Jonghyun.

\- A healer.

\- Controls water and wind

**4\. Kim Jonghyun:**

\- Leader of the Royal Guard and an alpha. Also, Minho’s personal bodyguard when needed.

\- Minho’s best friend.

\- Mated in secret to Key.

\- Controls fire, earth and water.

** _ EXPLAINING SOME THINGS _ ** :

1\. King of werewolves: He's in charge of all the packs in the world. It works like this to put it in a sense:

Alpha King = President

Alphas = Governors

Betas = Mayors

So even though the alphas are leader of the pack, they report to the King. The king has a pack of his own besides having to oversee the rest.

2\. All werewolves can communicate telepathically, control at least 1 element and can shift at will.

3\. Only a few have more special powers like healing and such.

4\. The mating bond is performed in human form to be complete (Usually I would say human and wolf form but I'm not up to write wolf-sex and I'm sure you don't wanna read it, so I'll skip that unless I wanna be kinkier in a scene lol but I’ll try to warn you.) Once that happens, they will know the whole life of the other, having no secrets between them. Still, they respect each other's private thoughts and such. They can always sense each other and communicate with each other telepathically over long distances. Once the mating is done and becomes true, the colors of their powers or pack will shimmer around them for a couple of hours. The mating bond is permanent until death. No one can mate against their will. It is forbidden and punishable by death. Besides, the mating will not be true...

5\. Pregnancy can happen in either human or wolf form (can be conceived either way). The female can shift until the moment of birth without harming the baby. The baby will just shift with them. At the moment of conception, the parents and the baby will form a bond, unbreakable by death only. The gestation time for a wolf is two months (if I'm not mistaken) so for this story, the pregnancy time will be of six months.

6\. Since shifters can control an element. Depending how many elements you control, you go up the ranks. To be an alpha, one of the requisites is to be able to control 3 elements or more and be approved by the king.

** _ Disclaimer and Warning: _ **

This story is a work of fiction. The names of the characters are the only thing real and the story-line, dialogue, and incidents are the product of my imagination. If there is a book, story or a movie called the same, (unless is a book of mine), it was pure coincidence and not intended. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental also.

** _This story is intended for mature readers only. If you're not 18 years or older, find something else to read. The following story features sexual acts between males in all forms and positions available, including very detailed sex and some light bonding, and the writing will be explicit._ **

Read at your own discretion. You've been warned.

I will also not tolerate plagiarism. My works are only posted here on AO3, AFF and in Wattpad for the non-kpop version of some of this stories. If you see them here by another person or in any other platform let me know immediately.

I hope you enjoy this book and much as I enjoyed writing it.

With Love,

## Fanykuroi <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter will be posted in a weeks time. So please take this time to spread the word that A beautiful story in on it's way to be born and that is hopefully something you all would like


	3. Chapter 1: My Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~In loving memory of Kim Jonghyun. May he forever rest in peace and sings with the angels~

** _ Chapter 1: My Mate _ **

** _ _ **

** _Brasov, Romania_ **

** _(Near the Transylvanian Alps)_ **

It was the year 2xxx and the mating season was on again on the West European werewolf pack where the Alpha King’s home was located since the beginning of their time. But this time it was of grand celebration since the new king ascending to the throne was about to find his mate. Different to other years when the celebration was made at the huge meadow in the middle of the forest, this time it was made at the palace. Everything was at its finest and on point. The golden curtain and flags were shining high and proud, the palace was spotless as always, and every guess was dressed to impress.

Unmated females from the age range of 18 to 25 were in a line on display for the Alpha king. Alphas from all over the world brought their available unmated females for the picking and they were anxious to see who the king would finally pick. Music soon started, announcing the arrival of the King. The previous King and Queen would usually be present but, they decided to take a long honeymoon after the king passed the power to his son. Typical of them to be honest, and it made the new king glad his parents were finally enjoying time for themselves.

As the King passed in front of the females, and nodded at some alphas and pack members, he was waiting for that feeling his parents told him he would get when he finds his mate. That out of breath, delicious smell, heart racing feeling. He was starting to feel disappointed as he got near the end of the line since none of them appealed to him and none made him feel anything at all, not even a tiny spark. As he walked back, a smell invaded his senses like no other. It was sweet, almost sickly so, like honey, white chocolate and morning rain, and it had the power to almost bring him to his knees. Closing his eyes, the King followed his nose, inhaling more of that sweet smell until he found the source.

A young woman, no more than 20, stood up at the far end of the people. Her hair shined light brown, almost like a golden russet as the sunset took place behind her on the floor to ceiling glass windows, long until the top of her shoulders, maybe a bit up and cut in layers. Her bangs cut a little of visibility on her eyes but once he put his fingers under her shin, keeping in mind the tiny sparks that exploded at the touch, and raised her head, he stopped breathing. The most beautiful amber eyes looked back at him, sprinkled with some emerald green. Her lips were full and strawberry pink. They looked rip and ready for the taking. Her cheeks plump and adorable. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

"What's your name?" the king asked softly.

The young woman opened her eyes in surprise and stuttered all the way to her answer. "T-T-Taemin... L-Lee Taemin...your highness." she lowered her eyes in submission and respect, since he still was holding her face. Her voice was a little graver, opaquer and a bit lower that he thought, yet he didn't care.

"Beautiful..." the king whispered. He leaned down and took those soft plump lips on his, the kiss sending fireworks all over him. She shuddered and he knew she felt it too.

As soon as the kiss ended, he picked her hand and led her to his chambers to consume the mating. If they came out surrounded by the magic of the pack and their powers reflected in color's sparks, the mating was true, but if not, the male (or in this case the king) would have to try again. But deep down, the King knew Taemin was made for him, and he will not accept anything else but the best.

On his way, Chang Hangeng, the alpha of the Eastern Asian Division, stopped the king in his tracks. "My lord, are you sure? He is male and I'm sure he would be unable to give you children. Think of the future of the pa-"

"If that's the case,” Said the King raising a hand to stop him from talking. “I'll deal with it when the time comes. Besides, we still kind of have to see if this mating is true or not, don’t you think?" the king smirked discreetly and kept walking, disappearing up the stairs to his chambers.

** _{...}_ **

As they entered the bedchambers, Taemin could do nothing but stare. It was a huge place to be only a bedroom. The main piece dominating the room was a king sized, four posted, oak-carved bed in the middle of the room. Taemin bet it was heavy just by looks alone and probably specially made because he knew that was even a tad bigger than a normal king size. A couch lay facing the bed; white comfy-looking pillows decorated them innocently. Curtains on the side-windows shaded the visibility of the outside world. The room was beyond simple and it was perfect.

"Are you okay?" the alpha asked softly.

"Y-yes. I'm just wondering why you chose me. I'm a male after all, as alpha Hangeng pointed out, so I'm not good to you..." the boy, Taemin, said looking at the floor in respect and fear. Fear of what was to happen.

"Come here, take a seat." The alpha pointed to the couch while sitting in one end of it. Taemin obeyed and sat...on the far end, contrary to the alpha. This just made the alpha laugh wholeheartedly. "Don't worry, I don't bite...unless you want me too." He wiggled his eyebrows and poor Taemin could do nothing but laugh a little.

"Sorry, alpha, I didn't..."

"Stop worrying so much. And stop calling me alpha, it makes me feel old." He furrowed his brows. "Call me by my given name. Minho. Say it."

"M-Minho..." Taemin said and blush a little. He was so not used to this.

"Good. Now tell me about yourself a little..." Minho ordered and they soon got caught in different interesting conversations. As time passed, Minho knew he couldn't evade the main topic or circumstances anymore...

As subtle as he could, Minho got near Taemin and put a hand on the latter's cheek, stroking it softly and tenderly...full of love. As the time passed together, Minho had no doubt...Taemin was his mate. Even his wolf Aides was calling unto him to mate and mate soon.

"So beautiful." He whispered as he looked at Taemin’s eyes, pouring all he felt in that one look.

Taemin shuddered but leaned his face in Minho’s palm, closing his eyes. In that moment, something snapped in Minho and he kissed Taemin. It started as a small peck, but soon it escalated to the point that it became sloppy and full of passion.

All inhibitions were thrown aside as Minho grabbed Taemin and pulled him up to him, making the latter straddle him without breaking the kiss. Taemin grabbed Minho’s face with both of his hands, deepening the kiss further.

"M-Min..." Taemin whispered in Minho’s lips and they come up for air.

"Please be mine, Taemin. I know you can feel it too, both our wolves asking for us to mate. I know deep in my soul that you are the one meant for me. Don't worry about the future; just live the here and now with me..."

"Y-yes..."

That was all Minho needed to hear. In a flash he was up from the couch and in bed with Taemin, devouring all he could put his mouth on as he undressed him. Something snapped in Taemin too, because he was doing the same. Soon, both were naked, exploring their bodies, lost in pure ecstasy. Their kisses were raw, their hands were everywhere, clawing, pinching, stroking, touching, pulling and pushing. Even when they come up for air their moans would fill the air as they grind their manhood on each other, teasing each other further, preparing for the appetizer. Their eyes never left each other, dark brown to dark hazel, and you could see the white and yellow trying to push through sometimes when they were really close; their wolves wanting part of the fun too.

Minho turned Taemin on his front and began to leave pepper kisses down his spine until he reached the dimples on the top of his perfectly cute ass. He knew he had to go slow and be gentle, even though Aides was dying to mount him. It was taking all his self-control and then some to make their first time special.

"This may hurt a little, but I need to prepare you. I don't want to hurt you." He said as he maneuvered Taemin on all fours and then lowered his chest to the bed, leaving his ass and pucker hole very exposed.

Taemin was redder than an apple at the exposure, but he was so turned on that he didn’t care at the moment. His only thoughts were filled with Minho, and Kore, his wolf, couldn’t agree more. More than once the little minx tried to take control and impale himself on his mate, but Taemin had to hold him back, convincing him to let Minho take control and take care of us like only a mate would.

Nodding at Minho, Taemin felt something cold and wet being poured down his lower back, hole and balls, all the way to the bed. He shuddered a bit and clenched his entrance on instinct. Minho noticed and chuckled a bit to himself. This ought to be fun.

"Take a deep breath and let it go slowly while pushing out at bit." Minho ordered as he coated his fingers with more lube to make it as painless as possible.

Taemin did as he was told, and the finger went in swiftly. It wasn't as painful as it was uncomfortable. It was more like an alien feeling. He let out a little squeak as Minho began to move the finger in and out, first slowly, as to get him used to the feeling, then a bit faster to amplify the sensations. Kisses were stolen some now and then, soft caresses made to keep the fire alive, little nips and licks made everything heavenly. By then, Taemin was moaning lowly and a bit freely, feeling it a bit more. Confident that Taemin was not in pain, Minho thrust another finger inside, scissoring and stretching them apart some now and then to get him used to the feeling. Taemin squeezed him, getting used to the feeling and soon, he was rocking back and forth with Minho’s finger. Taking that as a signal, Minho added another one and continued the pace and rhythm he had going. Whimpers and moans started to come out of Taemin’s mouth making it more difficult for Minho to hold on. He started to move the fingers up and down, twisting them around, looking for that little bundle of stars that will have Taemin screaming his name.

** _Minho’s POV:_ **

"_Ahhh_! Fuck! What was that?! M-Minho hit it-_ahhhh_-again! It....it feels sooo good!!! _Nnnghh_." Taemin moaned and trashed, and I knew I found it.

Smirking in triumph, I took my fingers out and, coating my cock with a hefty amount of lube, I positioned myself at his entrance and slowly pushed in. Taemin turned his head sideways and I could see how his cheeks were flushed and how he was holding tight to the sheets. Once the head was in, I massaged his hips to get used to the feeling, because believe me, one thing is fingers, another whole different thing is a dick in your ass.

When he nodded, I thrust in a bit more then back out until only the tip was in. This continued for a bit while until I was completely inside him, a little squeaks and moans was leaving his mouth. I stood still, leaning forward on his back so that my chest rested on his back, and entwined our fingers together. Taemin arched his back a bit more making me go deeper in him and making him whimper in pleasure.

"Fuck..." I groaned as I felt him squeeze me more, tightening around me like a glove. I swear my eyes just crossed over and if I don't move soon, I'm sure I'll explode. I squeezed our hand together, kissing his neck and shoulders.

"M-move...ple-ahhh-please..." Taemin moaned while moving his hips a bit back and forth.

_Finally!_

I started a slow pace, getting him used to the friction, and soon he was moving with me. I would take his hips in my hands and hold him in place while I grind on his ass when I was as deep as I could go, abusing his prostate without really doing anything just yet, since our pace was slow still. Apparently Taemin didn’t like that and, untangling his left hand from the sheets, he pushed up his chest, his right forearm holding his weight up, and grabbed my left wrist with his left hand, holding it so tight I could feel his nails digging harder and harder. I think that was the point because I hissed and lost the grip a bit, making him snatch that hand from his hip while he pushed himself of the bed and into my embrace. Now we were both semi-kneeling upwards on the bed while Taemin slide the hand on his grip over his shoulder and turned his head to give me access to his neck while I let him have some sort of control. I could feel him speeding up and that was making him tighten up which made me nibble his neck while moaning at the feeling. Fuck this is good.

The skin slapping against skin, the groans and moans, the panting and the feelings going between us was so amazing that I almost couldn't hold back. Abruptly I could hear Taemin in my mind, I could feel what he felt, and I knew that the mating bond was taking place. Flashes of his childhood crossed my mind, embroiling them to my memory. We were becoming one and I couldn't be happier. Aides howled happily and I could feel Taemin’s wolf, Kore, doing the same. We were one and the same. When I felt like I was about to die (or more like finally cum), I bit Taemin on his right shoulder, marking him as mine. He shuddered and came, tightening so hard on me that he took me with him as I came deep inside him.

We both collapsed on the bed while I tried not to fall on top of him and willed my breathing to go back to normal. That was the most amazing experience ever, Jesus fuck.

I opened my eyes to stare at a shimmering gold, aqua, silver and emerald green Taemin.

It worked. We mated. He was mine...

A knock on the door interrupted my ogling session...

"Sir, it is time." a maid asked without opening the door.

"Thank you. I'll come out soon."

"Yes sir."

I slowly pulled out of Taemin, making him whimper at the lost.

"Come on sweetheart, we need to make the announcement..." I nudge and nuzzle Taemin’s neck, making him giggle.

"I don't think I can stand. That was really intense." He laughed and my heart fluttered. I want to be able to hear this for the rest of my life, and now I can.

"Well, glad you liked it, but that was nothing. We are sexual creatures by nature so that was just a mere appetizer of what will come later." I smirked and he laughed some more.

"I think I may die."

"Nonsense, now come luv."

** _ No One POV: _ **

Two hours had passed and some of the alphas had started to think the mating was a failure when the doors burst open and an alpha king covered in gold, aqua, silver and emerald green sparks came out, hand in hand with his mate.

"Here I present, Lee Taemin, your Luna. My mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There my lovely readers!!! I'm so glad you guys decided to stay. Because I love you all, I decided to update a few days earlier than I promised, but is not like you're all complaining.
> 
> Not gonna lie, re-editing this story was so much fun and it let me see how much I have grown since I originally made it. Also it made me cry all over again, remembering Jonghyun, but it was worth it. Hope you guys liked this first chapter, and excuse me for the disastrous smut in here, but I though it was a nice touch, even though it didn't came out as I liked. Hopefully for next chapter onward it gets better. Chapter two will be posted in a week's time. Also please, feel free to point any mistakes and so on. I always look forward to improve my writing. So enjoy this first chapter my sugarcubes <3
> 
> With nothing more to add, Thank you once again for reading my amateur work.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Fanykuroi


	4. Chapter 2: The Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating last week ugh. In apologies for it. You'll have a triple update today and the normal one on Thursday. These chappies are a bit short but I had to cut them there, ergo why I'll update 2 for this week's double special. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

** _ Chapter 2: The Impossible _ **

** _ _ **

**-3 years later-**

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

It was a rainy cold night as I snuggled close to my husband and lover for comfort. We were holding each other close in our big bed, in the huge castle in the middle of the forest...our home. I wasn't feeling well at all and I had a bad feeling about it. Since we were both werewolves, we knew that most human sickness didn't touch us. Even though, I was pretty sure it was something I ate, so I was trying really hard to calm myself and not alarm him just for nothing.

"Minnie..." Minho said, rubbing my back softly and looking at the roof, breaking the comfortable silence between us. "We've been married for 2 years and mated for 3 years already, right?" I nodded, unsure where he was going with this. "I know you more than you know yourself by now, you know that, right?" he said, and I hummed affirmative. "And because of that, I know that you are trying very hard to cover what you are really feeling...but baby, that won't work. Remember that we are linked telepathically...mind and soul one together. No matter what, I will always know what you think and feel...besides," he said smirking, his dark chocolate eyes twinkling with laughter, "You still have to learn to block me, the king, and leader of this pack. Even though you have learned a little...you still need practice." He exhaled and hugged me close to him. "Love, you're my mate...the person I love with all my heart and with all that I am. No secrets, no barriers...tell me the truth."

I exhaled loudly and sat on, getting out of his warm embrace.

"Fine. The truth is that I haven't felt okay since yesterday morning when you left to the meeting. I'm feeling nauseous all the time and almost all that I smell revolves my stomach...which is a bad sign for a werewolf since we relate on our smelling sense so much. My stomach has been hurting since then and my head has been pounding non-stop. I thought it could be food poison or something like that, but I have the feeling that is something more and... I'm scared Min."

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

I saw the look on Taemin’s face, and I was pretty sure that he was telling the truth...and I was totally certain he was scared. I held him tight on my arms, hugging him for all that was worth. Since the time I knew Minnie, I have never seen him this scared or unsure of something.

"Love, why don't we both go to the doctor in the morning? Let's see what's wrong and how we can fix it, hmm?" I asked just in case, even though I knew how much he hates to go.

"Okay. As much as I hate to go...I want to know what's wrong." He murmured on my shoulder.

"As you wish. Now let's sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." And with that we both fell asleep, holding each other together.

** _{...}_ **

_"Papa!!!! Higher! Yonggie wanna jump higher!!!" I held my son in my arms as I throw him up and down. He squealed in happiness when I did as he wanted._

_"Mama! Me jump high! Mama saw Yonggie jump?!" He ran back to the house. I turned in time to see Taemin grab the little boy and laugh that musical laugh I love so much._

_"Yes honey. Mama saw you and is very proud." Taemin smiled. "But what does mama's little boy want to eat?"_

_Yong-Guk thought about it really hard for a second. "Pitza!!!"_

_Minnie laughed at his intent of words..."Ok, pizza it is." then looking at me, he smiled. "What are you staring at, you dummy? Come on and help with dinner." Taemin laughed at me and put our son on the floor. That’s when I noticed his stomach was bigger than usual. He was pregnant again._

_“Minho, come on and stop staring.” Taemin blushed and pinned some of his hair behind his ear, turning and following our son inside…_

** _{...}_ **

I bolted up from the bed, breathing hard, realization crashing down.

It can't be...

I looked to the side, only to see Taemin sleeping soundly. It couldn't be...

_Unless…_

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

I woke up from the absence of heat I felt. I looked back only to see the bed empty. Where was Minho? I looked back at the clock on the table side.

** _3:38 am._ **

"When was the last time you were in heat?"

"Huh?!" I gasped sleepily at the sound of Minho’s voice. Yes, you heard right.

_Heat. _

That was a nice surprised we found out after we mated for the first time. Apparently, after that mating I was able to get in heat like any other female. Those mating tended to be rawer and more animalistic, more primal than I’ve everything experienced and we usually got lost in those moments, to the point that we didn’t come out of the room for about 3 days, only taking breaks to eat while mating both in human and wolf form, letting Aides and Kore have time with each other in more than our minds.

I knew deep down what that could mean but I was still in denial. After all, when have you seen a male get in heat? It’s been centuries since anything related to anything remotely close to this happened, so I was skeptical and didn’t want my hopes up to only have them crash down like a house of cards. Even Kore knew something was out of place, but different to me who was a worrywart, he was excited. He was like a puppy running around in my mind and it was getting annoying sometimes to the point of headaches. Aides had to reprimand him a few times and asked him what was wrong, but Kore said nothing. He’s a weird one, I swear to god.

I looked around only to see him sitting on the sofa he had on the side window. The moonlight only shined his eyes, which were hard, thoughtful, scary...

_Alpha_.

Kore knew this wasn’t good, so he retreated to a corner of my mind and assumed a submissive pose, acknowledging the dominant aura coming out of Minho in waves. I could feel that, for some reason, Aides was pissed off too. Oh boy.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said when was the last time you were in heat?"

"Erm..." I thought really hard about it. I had to shake my head occasionally to wake up fully. "If my counting is ok, about six weeks give or take. I'm supposed to go on it again. Where are you going with this?"

"What are your symptoms? Tell me all of them. Do not leave anything out Taemin."

I was surprised at his tone; he had never talked like that to me. So, I decided to sit on the bed at think hard.

"All that I felt was the head pounding and my stomach revolving on anything I ate. Nothing more."

"When did this started?"

"Yesterday, as I said before."

"DO NOT FUCKING LIE TO ME LEE TAEMIN!!! I know you haven't been feeling ok the last couple weeks." he screamed at me but what surprised me more was the use of my original last name. Since the wedding, he always called me Choi Taemin. This only means he's really mad.

"THEN IF YOU KNEW IT, WHY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?! You know I don't like to worry you unless necessary. You are the alpha king after all...and...and…" I broke into cries and sobs. Minho was at my side in seconds, pulling me to his lap. I straddled and hugged him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck while I cried silently. He hugged me tightly and stroke my back softly, calming me down little by little.

"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have screamed at you. Before and foremost I am your mate and you are mine. Things like this I should know first. You are the person I care about more than anything in the world. I didn't say anything before because I thought you were going to come around and say it yourself. The only reason I brought it up tonight was because I knew you wouldn't. Now please tell me, when was it you started to feel like this? Please honey..."

"About two or three weeks ago..."

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. "Tomorrow morning we're leaving to see the doctor, ok? As soon as we can."

"Mhmmm..." I nodded and, holding him tighter, I confess. "Min?"

"Yes Minnie?"

"I've been vomiting every morning for the last four days now."

He groaned and started grumbling something in other languages that I was sure were curses. "Something else I should know Taemin?"

"No." I answered quickly and hugged him tighter.

He laid us down on the bed and hugged me tight as we got comfortable.

"Sleep my love..." is the last thing I heard when sleep overtook me.

** _{...}_ **

"Taemin, wake up love. We've got to go."

I grumbled in my sleep, reluctant to wake up.

"Luv, either you wake up or I'll wake you up...and you know how I like to wake you up." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I bolted out of bed directly to the bathroom, and it had nothing to do with his threat. Apparently, my stomach agreed with Minho in the get-me-out-of-bed part. As I puked my guts out, Minho stroked my back with one hand while he held my head and hair back with the other one, so that I didn't hit myself with anything. After dry heaving a little, I sat back on the floor.

"Better?" Minho asked as I closed my eyes and sighted, exhausted.

I looked up to him and he was frowning. I gulped down and nodded. He stood up and helped me get up. As soon as I was steady on my feet, he left the room.

"Haaa...what is wrong with me?" I murmured to myself as I brushed my teeth, even when I had a pretty good idea.

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

"Tell me you're ready. I'm taking Taemin now,"

"Yes, we are. Bring him in by the E.R. entrance. Key will be waiting and will receive him there."

"Ok, I'm on my way." I exhaled as I hanged up and prepared myself to what was coming.

It has to be...

Everything fits...

But how?!

I mean, I know we're not humans and it can happen...or says the legends of our ancestors. But that was so long ago, years...centuries...since a child between males was born...

I kept pacing back and forth trying to wreck my brain for answers. Aides was getting both annoyed with me and impatient to know what was wrong with our mate.

**_‘Minho, do you think it can be possible that they’re pregnant?’_** Aides asked, and the way he asked seemed that he was both ecstatic and afraid.

**_‘I don’t know, but if they are, I will do everything in my power to protect them from harm. Because you and I know people will not be happy about this.’_** I stopped pacing and my face got darker. Whoever though on attacking Taemin had a death wish. No one, and I mean no one, will take them from me and live to tell the tale.

** _{...}_ **

When Taemin got ready, I took us to the hospital. As soon as I entered the ER, Key was there to receive us.

"Alpha." Key lowered his eyes and moved his head to the side a little in submission, letting me know that he meant no harm. "This way please."

He took us to the biggest room in the hospital, the Royal Room; a special separated room where the leader of the pack and his family got attended.

"Tell me everything you're feeling. All the symptoms." Key started to say while preparing some papers and taking note of everything.

When Taemin started telling Key about his symptoms, he told him what I already knew. But he didn't stop there. By the time he finished it was worse than I thought. I was so furious that my hands started to shake...I was about to shift.

I quickly stood up and left. I couldn't be around Taemin right now.

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

As soon as Minho left, I started to cry. I didn't want to hide things from him, but I knew that if I tell him all there was, he would have left everything to be with me. I could feel the hurt and sadness through our bond, making me feel guiltier that I already was. Kore started whimpering in my mind, sad that we hurt our mate like this.

"Don't worry honey. You can cry all you want, and we'll blame it on the hormones later." Key rubbed my back a little.

"So, you're sure about it? How is it possible?" I tried to clean my face as best as I could. There was no way I was going to show weakness. I was the alpha's mate and a man for crying out loud. Kore was both excited and determined. If we were indeed pregnant, I new he will be an amazing mother and be ever more protective of his pups than I would be, even though we both knew Aides and Minho would win that category.

"I'm a 99.9% sure but just in case, let me take some blood samples and see what comes up." Key took the necessary items and took three tubs and filled them with blood, labeling them, and sending them down a tube to the laboratory. "While we wait, why don't you tell me what happen to make my grumpy brother grumpier?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Maybe something is happening in the other packs that have him like this. I know that, him being the alpha king, he has a lot of packs to take care of besides ours so, usually I try to be a good mate and support him and help him as I can; to bother him as little as possible."

"Oh, Minnie." Key hugged the life out of me, calling me by the weird pet name he invented for me and everyone appeared to like and make it stick. "Even though I understand the reason why you did it, you must understand that, for alphas, his mate comes first, no matter what. So, for you to hide something as this..." he exhaled and then looked at me with a look full of compassion. "Something that you may or may not know is that, when Minho took you as mate, he knew that he probably wasn't going to have kids. Even though it's possible for male shifters in our pack to have babies, it has been so long since that happened that the thought was quickly dismissed. The fact that you may be pregnant is a very huge deal. You'll be the first male to be able to in five hundred years. Also, you'll be carrying the future alpha king, so let's just say that the protection on you may double." I groaned at that last statement, but it made me smile. Typical Minho to do that.

"I truly can't believe this is happening. If I am, it will change everything. I must admit that even though I'm happy, I'm a little bit afraid. I know how many people are after Minho’s place and how much power he has but I have to believe that, if I'm pregnant and it's not the flu, he will be able to protect us no matter what."

"And he will." We were interrupted by a nurse who handed Key the blood results. "Thanks nurse Jung. Let's see..." Key read the papers and abruptly squealed and hugged me tight.

"I can guess I'm pregnant, right?"

"Yes! And these results put you roughly at two months...but let's confirm it. Follow me to the sonogram room." and with that I followed a happily skipping Key down the hall. I couldn't help but laugh. My brother-in-law knew how to make me smile in the worst of situations.

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

"Better?" Jonghyun asked as he handed me an ice pack for my bruised knuckles.

Kim Jonghyun was the leader of the royal guard as well as my best friend and fellow alpha. Why he was here when I needed him the most was a mystery, but that's what best friends are for. I told him everything after I pummeled most of the wall outside the emergency room.

"Not until I'm sure of it. I mean...how the hell is it possible?" I sat on the floor, my head on my hands as I went through everything that was said. Aides was pacing in my mind, planning how to spank the shit out of Kore for not telling him and trying to wrap the idea of him being a father.

"You know it has always been possible." Jonghyun said with a roll of his eyes while leaning on the wall besides me, arms crossed at this front. "What the doctors can't explain yet is why now after five hundred years."

"What pisses me off the most is the fact that I still have to control three more packs and I have to leave Taemin alone. You know there are some of them that want my position as alpha king and, seeing that my mate is male, they thought that, when the time came, I was going to relinquish the position to someone able to continue the line. If the news that my mate is pregnant got out, I bet my head that some of them will either call me a liar and say that I want the pack all to myself or attack Taemin." I growled menacingly low, Aides raising his hackles at the mere thought of the threat to his mate’s life. I exhaled and lowered my head calming each other down. There was no point getting worked up over nothing just yet. "For the first time in my life I don't know what to do. I'm afraid Jjong."

"Hey...look at me. Besides being your best friend, I'm also the leader of the Royal Guard. I can promise you that no harm will come to him." Jonghyun pledge to me.

"I know you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yush people. I will cut it here cause what's coming is super duper good plus super super short which means.... TWO MORE UPDATES AS PROMISED!!!
> 
> That's correct chapter's three and four with be posted in a few hours, but we'll see. In the mean time, enjoy these fluffy moments with the royal family. 
> 
> Also remember that I would absolutely love to know what you think of the story so far, if it totally suck or if is going a good way, so please feel free to comment and show the love by leaving kudos and love 
> 
> See you guys in a bit...
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Fanykuroi <3


	5. Chapter 3: Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/3  
Enjoy~

** _ Chapter 3: Bonds  
_ **

** _ _ **

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

"Here, look. You see this? That's your baby. You are almost two months and surprisingly healthy." Key announced as he rubbed the cylinder across my stomach from side to side to check everything.

In that moment, the door opened silently revealing a very sorry Minho. My face split on a very happy grin and Kore danced around as soon as it saw our mate, happy to share this moment with them both.

"Hi..." I whispered at him.

"Hey..." he said shyly and smiled at me.

"Brother, you are just in time. I was explaining Taemin things about the baby and the precautions and care he will need." Key announced making Minho look at the screen.

"Is that..."he said almost in awe, not looking away from the screen.

"Yes. That's your baby, Min."

Minho could only stare at it, and through our bond I could feel the emotions flowing, I could feel the bond between the baby, Minho and me already growing stronger, bonding us three together. I could also feel that he was happy about the baby and already love him more that he thought he would, that he was worried about what was happening and how he would protect us and that he was sad for being an ass towards me...

**_'The biggest ass I bet...'_** He said through our mind link and I held a laugh.

**_'Nah, just a little one. I understand what you were thinking, but it still hurt when you left. I thought you were ashamed of me, like I did something wrong...'_** I lowered my head in sadness.

"Key can you give us a moment?" he said to his brother, who nodded and left.

"Taemin look at me. You did nothing wrong and I would never be ashamed of you. Did you feel that coming out of me at any moment? No, right? Look...more than anything I was...afraid. I really don't want to lose you...either of you." He placed his palm in my stomach, caressing it softly.

"You won't." as I could, I went to him and hugged him. He responded, hugging the life out of me and apologizing over and over.

"Can we start over?" he looked at me with a puppy look.

I just laughed and hugged him again. "There is nothing to start over again for. Just, don't leave me again like that...I'm also afraid you know."

"Ok." he smiled and call Key in...

He finished the ultrasound and, helping me get cleaned out, told us to wait at his office.

"As I told you before, you must take extra care at least until the fourth month, where you get out of the 'danger-zone', as we like to call it. By now, your baby has already formed the bond between you three. This will help in the growth of the baby as will also help with your health. Minho, if you can, don't leave them for long periods of time; the baby will need your presence as much as he needs Taemin’s. Also, you will notice that you can hear your mate from greater distances and feel them both. This is a defense mechanism that helps you keep an eye on them even if you are not near."

"That's good to know. I was about to ask. I can already feel the bond between us..." Minho said in wonder.

I could only smile. I was happy. I was finally giving Minho something he always desired but thought lost, and I was more than happy to be a mother. Kore yipped happily in my mind and I could feel how ecstatic he was.

"Well with all said, here are the prescription for the prenatal vitamins and here is the list of do's and don'ts in the food department. I'll schedule another visit in two weeks’ time where we'll set the due date and everything." Key gave me the prescriptions and papers, and with a wave we left home.

** _ Minho’s POV : _ **

_Father_... In approximately four months I'm going to become a father...

To say that I was excited was an understatement. I've always wanted a family but when I saw that my mate was male, let's just say that I almost lost hope. I knew it could be possible for males to get pregnant, but it has been so long... I just wondered what it meant for it to be happening again...

On our way home, we talked about everything, including the precautions Taemin would take when I'm not home and all that. Also, we agreed not to tell anyone yet, the risk was too big, and I couldn't afford to lose either of them, it would destroy me. Funny how your biggest strength is your greatest weakness.

"Alpha, Beta Heechul from the Western Asia Pack request your presence." my beta, Jackson, announced, driving me back from my thoughts.

I was currently in my private office near the bedroom, getting papers done...or supposedly getting papers done. Taemin is a big distraction... but one I welcome anytime.

"Show him into the study. I'll be there soon."

"Alpha." he said and bowed a little, leaving me again to my thoughts.

** _ {...} _ **

"To what do I owe this visit? It's been awhile since I've seen you." I greeted Heechul as we sat on the study. "Brandy? Bourbon? Hennessy? " I asked.

"No thanks. I came with news of a rogue pack moving towards our lands. The reason why I'm here and not alpha Siwon is because he's trying to stop them. I'm here to ask for your help." his eyes shined with ushered tears.

His case was a weird one. He, who was a beta and a fighter, was mated to the alpha. This mating happened a couple of months after mine, and only some alphas knew the truth. To the others, the alpha's mate was always on the house, secure and safe.

I thought warily about the situation. If this was different, I would not hesitate to go. But with Taemin’s pregnancy and all this going on...I was hesitant. Besides...Siwon was Taemin’s brother, something no one but me and his mate knew.

"Would you let me consult this with my council? It will only be a minute. I'll give you my answer within the hour."

"Alpha..." he bowed, and I left in search of my mate, beta and best friend.

** _ No One POV : _ **

"What?! Are you crazy? Why are you planning to leave now? Can't you send someone else?" Taemin tried to reason with Minho as they discussed the best strategy for it. The only reason why he was like that (besides the hormones) was because he didn't know it was his brothers pack. Minho didn't want him to stress too much, so he kept the details to himself.

Minho took Taemin’s face in his hands and kissed him.

"You know I can't. I'm the alpha king, ergo I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I'll leave Jackson as your bodyguard and you'll be in charge. Please do this for me. I need your help in this..." their foreheads were pressed together, in a silent exchange of feelings.

**_'Just make sure you come back to me...to us.'_** Taemin pleaded silently. Not letting his feelings show to anyone except his mate.

**_'I promise... Take care of you both and our pack. I'm counting on you.'_** Minho promised and, with a kiss, he left with Jonghyun on his heels to help the Western Asia pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well prepare for the next update in a few. And as always, remember that I absolutely love comments and feel free to tell me what you thing, correct me etc.
> 
> Also remember that chapters 2, 3 and 4 are new! (4, 5 and 6 in here)


	6. Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wala~
> 
> Update 3 of 3 for today. Enjoy ma lovelies~
> 
> Damn AO3 didn't want me to update so this is being uploaded from my phone.
> 
> Remember that next update will be on thursday (yes I have it saved on my callendar just so that I don't forget) and it will also be a double update.
> 
> Again, remember that chapter 2, 3 and 4 are new uwu

** _ Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises _ **

** _ Key’s POV: _ **

Stupid. I was so stupid for not telling them before they left; specially Jjong. He won't forgive himself and less me...

Urgh! Why did this had to happen?!

I paced up and down the living room at Taemin’s cottage, thinking what the hell I was gonna do now...

** _~FLASHBACK~_ **

_As soon as my brother and his mate left, I finished my paperwork ready to leave and go home._ _The hospital was surprisingly less full that usual and I was very tired. Even though I'm an ob/gyn doctor, I was a Generalist too, so I usually serve where I'm needed_.

_"Dr. Choi, a patient has been asking for you." my right-hand nurse told me as soon as she saw me leaving._

_"I'm on my way out, Miss Jung, can it be done in the morning? It's not that I don't want to, but I've been awake for more than 48 hours and I need rest."_

_"I know doc, but I wouldn't be asking if this wasn't important." she pleaded, and I gave in. She was my favorite nurse after all._

_"Ok, let's go see this inpatient patient of mine." I joked._

_We walked to one of the cubicles in the ER department where one of my patients was about to give birth. What was wrong with that is the fact that she isn't due yet for another two months. Why didn't she say so earlier?!_

_"Nina, it's me Dr. Choi. Let’s see what’s wrong, shall we?" I quickly dismissed my tiredness and went to work. My patients and their lives were more important than the few hours of sleep awaiting me. _

_Hours passed and we finally could stabilize her, when something weird happened._

_Everything blurred from my vision while a pounding feeling began on the back of my head. I held on to the nearest wall when t_ _he floor started moving from side to side and then, it was gone. Voices sounded in the background, but I couldn't distinguish them._

_Then nothing._

_I woke up to beeping noises. The blinding lights let me know that I was still at the hospital. I tried to move but something was pressing down on my left hand. As I moved my head to the side, I saw Jonghyun sleeping, his head on my hand. Well, that explains the lack of movement._

_Slowly I raised my right hand, minding the IV cable, and softly stroked his hair. His eyes opened slowly and when he saw me, he gave me the soft, sexy smile I fell in love with._

_"Hey sleepyhead..." he said, stood up and kissed my forehead while stroking my hair softly. I could feel his fear through the bond, and it pained me because it was my fault. Gosh I'm such a workaholic..._

_"Hey, what happened?" I groaned, my voice sore and way deeper than normal. Yep, I need water. "Water."_

_"Well doctor, that's what we want to know. You were fine and then you fainted. Nurse Jung said that you were tired and sleepless, reason why she thinks you fainted. The reports on the blood test are supposed to arrive soon. They called me only because Minho couldn't be reached. Don't worry, they don't know about us. I told them the alpha sent me since he is busy with rogues." He said as soon as he saw my panic expression forming and handed me the water._

_Nobody but a few knew about our mating and we wanted to keep it that way for now. Not even Minho knew about it. Things had been too dangerous at the time, but neither of us could ignore the pull any longer. But that would be a story for another time._

_I sat on the bed and nodded in understanding, but something didn't feel right. I wouldn't faint just for that. I've been sleep-deprived before for longest amounts of times than this one and I've been fine so..._

_Psyche paced like crazy in my mind. He also knew something was wrong, but he was silent, and that was a feat in itself, because he never shut up. _

_"Doc, the results are ready but, may I speak with you in private?" Nurse Jung said, eyeing worriedly at Jonghyun._

_"I'll go eat something, Key. Call me if you need anything." Jjong said and images of him kissing my forehead and lips chastely flooded my mind softly. It hurt a little knowing that he wanted to show affections openly, show that I was his, but couldn't. I nodded and he left. Nurse Jung was at my side before the door was close._

_"Doc, I ran the test three times, but I don't know why it keeps coming like this." she handed me the charts and said nervously. I was getting anxious too._

_I examined the charts again and again. This can't be right. I cannot be..._

_"Are you sure?" I whispered, scared of the outcome. My hands were trembling, and my forehead was starting to sweat._

_"Y-yes sir. I don't know what else to do..." she was a little scared about my reaction and I didn't judge her._

_"Shit. Ok, no one is to know about this until I verify it. Prepare the room." I ordered, planning as I could._

_"Yes sir." she took the chart and left as I exhaled. This cannot be happening._

_"Everything's ok? " Jonghyun entered the room, scaring me._

_"Y-yeah...you?" I asked as I played with the sheets._

_"No. Minho called me. We're leaving tonight to the Western Asian Pack to deal with some rogues. I just came into inform you. If you don't want me to go and stay with you..." he said nearing the bed and taking my hands in his._

_"No, you should go." I said as I look into our joined hands. "It's your duty to be besides the alpha king in times like this. I'll be fine, it was just tiredness. I'll rest here a little then head home." I assured him, hugging him for all that was worth._

_My mind-blocks were in place and unbreakable. I didn't want to tell anyone until I confirm it; besides. I was scared as hell... What the hell was I supposed to do?!_

_"Okay, if you say so. Call me if anything happens. Even if nothing happens, I want you to call me. Remember that you are my utmost important priority." He said with my head on his hands. I just nodded and smiled. "I love you, Key. Always remember that. I will always love you no matter what." He kissed me passionately but lovely. No lust was felt in the kiss, just undying love and affection._

** _'I love you too, Jjong. 'Till the end of time. No matter what, you make sure that you come back to me...or I'll hunt you down in the afterlife.' _ ** _We chuckled as Psyche growled in approval and I tried not to cry._

_"Sir, yes sir." He murmured on my lips as we both chuckled. After a couple of pecks, he left._

_As soon as he was out, Nurse Jung enter the room, announcing that the room was ready._

_"Let's go." I took my IV out and dressed up, walking with her out of the room. Colleagues and nurses expressed their worries and I waived them off with the same excuse I gave Jjong. They were glad I was okay and continued working._

_We enter the room and she quickly prepared everything. As soon as all was ready, I sat on the bed and pulled my shirt up. She squeezed some gel on my stomach and press down with the cylinder. After some minutes (that for me felt like hours), we found what we were looking for. Tears ran freely from my eyes, and for the first time in a long time I was afraid of the outcome._

_It was confirmed; in this time of war with the rogues, I was pregnant..._

With twins.

** _~END OF FLASHBACK~_ **

"Key are you ok?" Taemin asked me, knowing that I was unaware that he was here. I was sitting on the love couch, both arms wrapped around my knees as I thought about what I was going to do.

Now our secret will be out. People will know about it, putting our lives at risk. Being the mate of the leader of the Royal Guard has its perks, but also many, many dangers. Second only to Minho himself, many people seek his position and power. That's one of the reasons we didn't tell anyone.

Also, Minho will know now that I'm mated with Jonghyun and that in almost five months he'll be an uncle. Jjong is surely going to die by Minho’s hand. He has a brother complex and I'm that untouchable little brother...

I chuckled in dark humor at the question.

"No Minnie, I'm not ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to annethundr05 for their wonderful comment and kudos, and to the other 4 ghost readers that also left kudos. That made me really happy. 
> 
> Until Thursday~
> 
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 5: The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not uploading last week. This past week was hell for my family and it hasn't stopped, but I didn't want to delay this any further. So, because I'm so sorry, I will make an amazing triple update, so expect chapter 5, 6 and 7 tonight. Here is your first update and I hope you guys can forgive me.
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy time before the messy ones uwu

** _ Chapter 5: The News _ **

** _ _ **

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

"No Minnie, I'm not ok." Key sighed and reclined his head on my lap. We were currently sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for news on the guys while we waited for the food to be done.

"Care to elaborate, oh brother-in-law of mine?"

"...No... maybe...._ ugh_." he exhaled and sat up, bringing his knees up and hugging them. "What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room ok?" I nodded and he kept on. "I'm mated to Jonghyun."

"I know." I said unsurprisingly calm. To be fair, I had a little gift that only Minho knew about, and it was that I can sense or see when two people are meant to be with each other or mated.

"Huh?! But when? Nobody was supposed to know!" He began to panic.

"And nobody does. I knew by the way you two look at each other and small things like that. I have good eye." I smirked and winked at him. He exhaled in relief, but I knew he still had something hiding.

"Well...there's more. I'm...I'm also...I'm pregnant." He blurted out and exhaled loudly.

"WHAT?!" _This _is didn't see coming. "Wait, does Jonghyun knows?"

"No. I found out the day that they left so..." he was scared, and I could feel it.

A pregnant male was abnormally rare, and it hasn't happened in more than 500 years, so to be two males pregnant and three mating known so far...things were changing, and I could feel it all the way to my fur and bones.

"Wait...isn't the baby supposed to create a bond between you three? So, in a way he'll know...right?" I ask curiously since it wasn't like that exactly for Minho and me.

"Is not that simple. If the male doesn't know, he'll feel this immense need to protect his mate and will start to know the changes like being able to hear their mate at longs distances and feel everything like pain and things like that. It's like the mating bond has amplified a hundred times and you'll be able to control things better, etc." I thought about it and it was true. I could feel the link between Minho and me stronger and all that...

"I believe that we'll receive a call, soon..." I sighted.

** _ Jonghyun POV : _ **

"So, this is the best area to attack. It's open so we know no one's going to sneak out; and it's away from human population. Also, if we locate here, we'll have the advantage of high ground so we can see when they arrive, leaving out for them the element of surprise." Minho directed out the plan of attack as we planned the best ways.

We were on the outskirts of a little village between Mongolia and Russia. Here the signs of rogue we're the strongest, so we knew they were close, hence the battle plan. We we're all dressed in black cargo pants, sleeveless black shirts and combat boots. We had on our weapon gear and vest too in case the rogues or humans got too…. irritating...? Well you never know in these times.

Out of the blue, my heart contracted painfully, and an urge to return home to my mate settle over me. Shit, I hope everything's okay back at home. Eros started growling lowly, battling me for control and ordering me to go back to my mate as soon as possible. Something was not right, and he could sense it. Hell, he just could sense Key and Psyche a lot better out of the sudden and that worried him, since we were far away from them, so we were not supposed to.

I look over at Minho to see if he experienced something like this, but he was calmly speaking strategies. So, then what was this?

"My king, can I have word?" I asked, unable to shake this feeling as Eros got more impatient.

Minho, seeing my face and knowing me so well, nodded and we went outside the cottage we were staying.

"What's wrong man? You look pale. Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know. In the middle of the meeting, a feeling of uneasiness washed over me, urging me to return home. Is everything ok? I know you can communicate telepathically with Taemin over long distances now so..." I exhaled loudly, getting frustrated and impatient for no reason. On top of that I couldn’t tell him it was because of my mate, since no one is supposed to know about it just yet, something Eros frowned upon due to his possessiveness, but understood due to his protectiveness. "I just don't understand."

Minho furrowed his eyes. "I've only felt like that the first days when I discovered Taemin was pregnant. It's exactly what you described but it doesn't make sense..."

I paled and looked away, trying to process it. Eros started to growl louder and demanding answers that even I didn’t know.

_No_...it couldn't be...he couldn't be...

_Could he?_

"I... I need to...." I stuttered all the way to my answer, making my alpha (my best friend and unknowingly brother-in-law) look at me suspiciously.

"Jonghyun, are you mated?" Minho used his alpha voice, giving me no room but to obey.

"I... yes...yes I am." I sighted in defeat. I think it's time to come clean...

"To whom?" He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms around his torso. His voice got dangerously low, giving me a hint that he had an idea to who but wanted to hear it from me.

"To Key." I said without a beat. Heck, I should give me credit for not shivering in the face of the alpha when I just told him that his little brother (who was off-limits to everyone) was my mate.

Eros hide a snicker behind a cough with his paw, mentally patting my shoulder while trying not to laugh at the mental image. The fucktard. I will kill him.

**_‘Don’t forget, if he kills me, he kills you. I might be mated to his brother, but you are mated to Aides’ brother, in which my opinion, is worse since he has a few loose screws when it comes to Psyche.’_** It was my turn to snicker when I saw him pale and hide.

"WHAT?!” Minho growled, making me break from my inner dialogue and flinch at the tone.

_Yep, we’re dead. _

"It happened a year after your mating, on the big mating season. I just knew that he was the one. We were going to tell you but then the problem with the rogues started again and with my position as Royal Guard...it just wasn't safe. You know we're always getting targeted and you guys are royal blood. If word came out that we're mated it will only put Key at risk and I can't allow that. Besides, you would have killed me. Heck you can still kill me for it." I exhaled letting it all out and getting ready for whatever he was going to do.

Minho let out a sigh and I knew I was somehow making it out alive. Eros peeked from his hiding corner when he sensed there was no longer danger. _Pussy._

“Look, we will talk later about this. Is not that I’m not okay with it -- I’m truly happy about it, but I would wish you guys told me. He is my brother after all. But this still doesn't explain..._Oh Shit._ You think Key’s pregnant?"

"I don't know. But I want to make sure." The agony was killing me. I needed to know if my mate was okay. Eros whimpered a bit and I knew it was killing him too. He loved them like nothing else.

"Try talking to him from here. That can prove it too, sort of." I nodded and closed my eyes.

**_‘Key? Baby, are you okay? Is everything okay?'_** I waited what felt like a century for his answer.

**_'Yes and no. But if you're speaking to me mentally it means that you know...'_** I could feel the fear through the bond and I just wanted to hug the life out of him, comfort him and tell him how everything's going to be okay. I could feel Eros talking to Psyche and comforting him also.

** _'Yes baby, I know...and so does your brother but don't worry...he's okay with it.'_ **

** _'Wait, are we talking about the same bro with the brother complex who would whip the ass of anyone who dared touch me?!'_ **

**_'Yup.'_** We both laughed and I exhaled in relief. **_'I miss you Bummie. When did you knew?' _**I asked curious about our unborn child.

** _'As soon as you left, I went to the ultrasound room and confirm it. We're having twins in five months...'_ **

**_'Twins?! Oh shit! Oh my Goddess...Okay, Okay, and how are you? Are you all okay? Do you need anything or...' _**I started babbling and freaking out internally. I was already wrapping my head around a child but having two was a whole different issue. Eros howled in joy and I could feel him being all ecstatic with Psyche. Fuck, I’m going to have a headache.

**_'Stop babbling Jjong, I'm perfectly fine... we're perfectly fine. I'm actually waiting for dinner here with Minnie, so I'll talk to you later okay? I have so much to tell you.'_** He sounded excited and I was happy for that. I wonder what he will tell me about...

** _'Okay. Be safe. I love you, Key.'_ **

** _'And I you, Jjong.'_ **

**_'And Bummie? I'm really happy about the babies.'_** I could almost swear I heard him sniffle a little and smile.

"Twins..." I murmured in astonishment, leaning on a tree.

"What did he say?" Minho asked, curious about this.

"I'm becoming a father in about five months." I said, still not believing it.

"Well, that explains a lot. Congratulations, brother." He patted my back in a very hard, yet friendly manner. "We're still having _the talk_ though." he threatened playfully, and I gulped loudly.

“Y-yes sir.”

"My king, alpha Siwon request your presence." His beta said.

"I'm on my way." He ordered and look back at me. "Are you going to be ok?"

I thought about it and asked Eros. He nodded, determined to see his duty to his alpha through and get back to his expecting mate.

"Yes. Now that I've spoken with Key, I'm a bit calmer."

"Then let's go plan a war..."

We enter the room again and continued planning. But the only thing I wanted most was to be with my mate. How Minho endures this I cannot imagine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so let's go with the second update!!! Get ready ma lovelies <3


	8. Chapter 6: Rogues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second update. Remember that last chapter, this one, and the one coming in a bit are all new!  
Enjoy~

** _ Chapter 6: Rogues _ **

** _ _ **

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

The night grew cold and eerily quiet as we grew closer to the rogue's pack. We were all in our wolf's form as we ran through the forest, a deadly purpose in our minds. Different to us, the rogues were beast without thoughts of their own or any human traits. They were always in wolf form with complete red eyes and a foul stench following them. They were ruled by their animalistic instinct, killing all on its path. In the more extreme cases, rogues could regain their human side and mind, making them more dangerous and calculating. That is why we must kill them. For the safety of our lands and the protection of our secret.

Alpha Siwon’s wolf, Apollo, stopped abruptly, lifting his muzzle to sniff the air. Something was wrong. My wolf did the same as I assimilated the different smells.

_Blood._

Somewhere blood was spilled.

**_'I smell blood coming from the east. It's too strong to be just a kill or a hunt.'_** I warned Siwon.

**_'I smelled it too. Let's send two scouts to check.'_** He proposed and I agreed. Better to be cautious than regretting things later.

I chose my best scout and, together with his, they left to check. Yet something felt terribly wrong.

** _ Taemin's POV: _ **

"Luna, do you need anything else?" My maid asked as I declined smiling at her.

"Thanks, but we're good."

"Ok." She nodded and left us.

"You know, I'm getting bored of being inside all this time. Let's go out on a run!" Key whined and made faces making me laugh at him.

"Ok, ok, you convinced me. Let's go. I swear, you're worse than a little kid sometimes."

Laughing and talking, we both stripped and shifted as soon as we were outside. Kore was white with some soft cream and gray in some areas while Psyche was a mix between black, cream and white. The most amazing thing about his wolf was the contrast of his fur with his baby blue eyes. It was strikingly beautiful.

Nipping my paws playfully, he started to run, making me follow him. This was what we been needing. The air in our fur, the dirt in our paws, the freedom that being the wolf brings. Nothing can bring us more pleasure than being connected to our inner wild. I was afraid to shift at first, with me being pregnant and all, but after Key ensured me that the baby will shift with me, I had nothing to worry. To be honest I was afraid to not be able to shift for six months...I'm too connected with Kore...

**_'Game, five yards ahead of us. A deer in his prime. This ought to be fun'_** I could hear Key snickering. He loves hunting the most and was amazing at it.

**_'I can scent it. You'll take the left and I'll get the right. We'll attack as soon as we see an opening, not a minute before or after.'_** I ordered, weighing out our pros and cons.

**_'Roger that'_** Key goofed and went in position.

Silently we approached the deer, careful of not startling him, and when we saw an opening...

**_'Now!'_** I shouted and Key busted out of his hiding place, attaching his jaw in the deer's jugular. His kill was clean and fast, making it seem effortless.

After we both ate and cleaned ourselves, we went by a river to drink.

**_'This was fun. I really needed this...'_** Key sighted as we rest near the river.

I yelp in approval as I laid on my back, my ears moving, searching for any threatening sound.

**_'Did you hear that?'_** I sat and began scanning our surrounding.

**_'Huh?'_** Key sat too and began to look around.

** _'M-maybe is better if we go back...'_ **

** _'Yeah, let's go.'_ **

Right at that moment, another branched snapped, a huge reddish-black wolf appearing out of our right side. His crimson red eyes let me now he was a rogue.

** _'Run!'_ **

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

**_'Alpha, it is a massacre, but it is not fresh, maybe two or three days ago.'_** Jongwhai, alpha Siwon’s scout announced as they came back.

**_'What do you mean?'_** I asked.

All this seems suspicious...

**_'MINHO!!!' _**Taemin’s frantic cry brought me up short, panic setting in.

I turned around to only see Jonghyun whimpering. Something wasn't right.

**_‘Minnie! Where are you? What's going on? Are you ok?!'_** I needed him to keep talking...

I shifted and told Siwon what was happening, I needed a direct line with Minnie, and I wasn't risking mind-talking with anyone.

"I'm leaving some of my men with you to continue the search, but I have to go. My mate's in danger and..."

**_'Don't say more. I know the importance of a mate and to top it all, it's my brother we're talking about. Go, take all your me and some of mine. I can deal with a few here...it will be easier to pass unnoticed.'_** Siwon said and I bowed in thanks.

Without missing a beat, I was shifting and running back to our pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuhehuehuehue yush, I'm going to leave it here for a bit...but I bet you all can survive for a few hours until I post the last chapter for tonight. Remember to tell me what you think and such!!! Next update in a bit!


	9. Chapter 7: Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wala, here as promised. Remember that chapters 5, 6 and 7 are all new!!! Enjoy~

** _ Chapter 7: Truth _ **

** _ _ **

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

**_‘Taemin, baby talk to me. Don't worry, I'm on my way...’_** I pleaded as I ran faster than I've ever ran before, fear feeding my adrenaline and muscles, urging me to go faster.

My pack kept pace, something I was proud of considering how fast I was going. The fact that their _Luna,_ their ‘queen’ was in danger gave them the energy to kept pace. Jonghyun was the only on that almost rivaled my speed, his worry for Key also rivaling my own.

**_'Minho…Two rogue scouts were here. Unlucky for them, they messed with the wrong bitch.'_** I could feel the anger and power through our bond and I almost laughed. Leave it to Minnie to be angry and all alpha bitch instead of frightened. That’s my mate. Both Aides and I swelled with pride seeing our mate protecting our pack, but then something clicked.

**_'Where are you? And wait, what did you mean by that?'_** I hope I didn't understand what I think I did.

**_'N-nothing, Key’s calling me. I'm at the pack house. The rogues are being held at the dungeons. The rest of the Royal Guard that you left here to guard came in handy.' _**I could almost see his eyes shift to the left, avoiding letting me see the truth.

**_'This is far from over, Choi Taemin, what were you thinking?!'_** Now _I_ was pissed. **_'If something were to happen to you or our child-'_**

** _'But nothing happened. Now shut up and come home.'_ **

I just ran faster, pissed as hell at him, Aides driven by our fury and strengthening me further. By the way Jonghyun speed up with me, Key was in deep shit too.

We made it in record time, taking less than half the time we did when we left. Some mates and servants were waiting with clothes for us. Neither Taemin nor Key were outside, so I guessed they were hiding from us. That had Aides growling.

"Where's Taemin?" I asked a maid as I put my sweats on.

"Luna said that he wasn't feeling well so he went to laid down on his room."

"WHAT?! And you didn't call the doctor or anything?!" The fear that enter my body was chilling me to the bone. Aides urged me to go to them and stop wasting time. I had to hold him back before he took control and barged in.

"N-no, I didn't since Dr. Choi went to check on him." The maid trembled a little and I willed my body to calm down. Nobody knew yet about the pregnancy, so I have to be careful. I exhale loudly and looked up, calming myself further.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. Go, prepare some food and rooms for our guests please."

"Yes alpha." She bowed a little and left.

Without wasting time, I went upstairs to our room. Opening the door, I found a sleeping pale Taemin with a fever as Key wiped out the sweat.

"What's wrong?!" I began to panic, afraid of the outcome.

"Don't worry, he's alright. It's just his body changing to accommodate the baby better. Remember that different to humans, we only have six months of gestation to do the work usually nine months do." Key said while whipping a cold towel on Minnie’s forehead. "Here, give him a cold shower and lay him to rest, he should be fine by tomorrow." And with that he stood up and left us alone.

I went to work at once, undressing him carefully. I went to the bathroom and prepared the shower with all the things he liked and went for him.

"It's cold." Minnie said as soon as he got in the shower.

"I know baby. Here..." I undressed and got in with him, shielding the cold water from hitting him directly. "Better?"

He nodded and nuzzle close to me.

We stayed like that what felt like hours in silence, and when he felt better, I helped him wash and clean himself. As I did, I tried to calm myself, convincing me that he was okay, safe and here with me. I checked every inch of him, reassuring myself that he was at least physically fine.

As we finish, I got him dressed and in bed in record time, taking seriously what Key said about the fever. I really hope this doesn't last...

"Minnie, baby, I know that is not the best time right now but I need to know what happen..._please_."

He nodded but instead of talking, he kissed me. In that instant, I was transported to Taemin’s memories of that moment...

** _~FLASHBACK [Taemin’s POV]~_ **

**_'Run!'_**_ I screamed back at Key as I growled at the rogue, letting him know that he was making a mistake. This was _my _land and he was messing with _my _pack._

_He kept his pace, growling low and I began to shake the earth around us; a warning. The rogue stopped and looked around. I growled louder, hitting the dirt as a threat, my ears flat on my head. This, apparently, only made him furious because he launched at me. Without thinking, I made a stone barrier between us, reinforced with ice on my side of the wall. Taking advantage of the distraction, I ran towards Key, who was battling another rogue. Where the hell these guys came from?! The rogues didn't usually come here, afraid of the alpha king and his powers, his strength and superiority. After all, he was the king of werewolves, no one his equal. But to be here, and more than one? Rogues were never together...but that apparently has changed._

_I froze the rogue and yelp at Key to run and call for help. If these two were here that could mean there were more._

_A loud bark let me know that the first rogue had somehow made it and was here already. The second one was defrosting already and that could mean only one thing. My powers were failing somehow. I was getting tired and using them would only tire me more._

_I growled at them both, putting myself in between of them and the path towards my pack. If needed, I would defend it until the end. Minho was counting on me..._

_Another growl and bark announced the arrival of part of the royal guard._

** _'Luna, please run away to the pack house. We'll take care of them.'_ ** _ Jackson, Minho’s second-in-command, ordered me._

** _'I want them alive Jackson. Let's see how they deal when the alpha king knows about this.'_ ** _ I growled back and, without waiting for an answer, I ran back to the pack house at full speed._

** _‘Minho!'_ ** _ I mind-liked him, wanting him to know and wanting him home._

** _‘TAEMIN! Where are you? What's going on? Are you ok?!'_ ** _ His frantic voice calmed me to some point, letting me think clearer. **‘Minnie, baby talk to me. Don't worry, I'm on my way...'**_

** _~END OF FLASHBACK~_ **

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

I held Minnie tighter to me, humming and comforting him as best as I could. I knew he was right, there's no way the rogues came here out of the blue. But that was something I deal with later. Right now, my top priority was my shaking mate on my arms.

"Shhhh...it's okay, baby. You're safe now. I'm here...you're both safe now." I murmured again and again as I stroke softly his hair and back.

"I'm so sorry Min."

"No baby, you were amazing, controlling your fear and protecting the pack. I'm proud of you." I kissed the top of his head lovingly. Turning him to his back, I lowered myself to his stomach, kissing lightly the small bump that was already forming. "Hey there buddy, sorry I wasn't with you guys today. I'll make sure this never happens again. I love you and your mom with all my heart. Be nice to him when I'm not here, ok?" I nuzzle his abdomen and sighted. When I looked at Minnie, he had tears on his eyes. "What's wrong baby? Does something hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just emotional. These damn hormones and all." He chuckled and I laughed, kissing him lightly.

We snuggle together in bed and rest for the rest of the afternoon.

** _ Jonghyun’s POV: _ **

I overheard the maid telling Minho that Key was with Taemin. Reassured that he was okay for now, I went to our room and showered. I sensed him rather than heard him enter the room as I got out of the shower. I could feel his nervousness and a little bit of fear through our bond and my overprotective side kicked in.

"I'm on the bathroom, Luv." I called out to him as nice and sweet as I could, letting him know that he was safe, and he had nothing to fear.

"H-hey..." he said, leaning against the bathroom door.

I turn and I saw him in all his glory, safe and here. A strong, deep pull settle over me, pushing me over to him, and I recognize the connection between the babies, Key and me. Without thinking it, I went to him and hugged him as close to me as I could, not caring that I was wetting him. As soon as my arms were wrapped around him, Key started to cry.

"Shhh...it's okay love. I'm here now, you are safe now."

"I was so scared, Jjong. I thought...I thought that I wasn't going to see you again and, and..." Key sobbed harder in my shoulder.

Being careful, I lifted him up in my arms bridal style and carried him to the bed. We embraced each other until he silently dozed off. As he slept soundly, I began to think about what happened. Things weren't making sense, and for the first time, I was afraid. Funny how mates and children make you vulnerable.

**_‘Minho, we have to do something. I won't leave Key again if rogues are this close.'_** I could feel the overprotective side speaking but this time it was right.

**_'True, but that will include telling everyone about their pregnancies and, to tell you the truth, I'm a little bit afraid for Taemin and the baby.' _**Minho said, making me think about not only about Key but about Taemin too, and who knows who else is in this too.

** _'And you think I'm not? Still, I think we can protect them better if the pack knows. Besides, harming an Alpha and the Luna or ever thinking to do so is punishable by jail or even death, especially if the Luna is pregnant. Even though, trying to kill you is almost, no, literally impossible, and trying to kill Taemin is to wish for hell to be unleashed, I think is safe to say that the probability of something happening is almost none.'_ **

**_'You do have a point.’ _**He sighted long and hard and I knew his brain was working. **_‘Meet me in my office in half an hour. We need to plan this carefully. Call Jackson and Kevin to plan security.'_** Minho ordered and I could feel a plan forming.

** _'Yes sir.'_ **

** _ No one POV: _ **

All the pack was reunited in the big hall waiting for the alpha who had gather them there. They were looking at each other in curiosity since they didn't know the reason for the alpha's call, which was a rare case.

"Thank you all for coming and welcome to the Black Moon pack to all of you who are visiting. The reason of this meeting is because, as some of you know, my mate and my brother were attacked this morning by rogues." The gasps and growls let Minho know that not all of them knew. "Not only that but it was in our lands and close to the pack house. Who they are and how did they get this close, I don't know yet. Thankfully, some of the royal guard was here and help them. I'm telling you this because I want your help. Keep an eye open, take care of your own, especially the young." he could see how mothers held tight to their children and how husbands held their mates close. "I didn't want to tell the news like this but..." he exhaled and spoke the fearful words. "Taemin is expecting our first son and future alpha, and my brother is expecting twins." Gasps and murmurs broke through the crowd. "As impossible as it sounds, it is true. It is not impossible as it is rare. Male pregnancy was common, especially in this pack, but it disappeared altogether with male bonding around 500 years ago or so. Why is coming back, I wonder. I guess the goddess is trying to tell us something." Minho chuckled and some did with him. "This attack will not go unpunished. The fact that they were pregnant just makes the punishment harsher. We will avenge our _Luna_ and my brother and take back the safety of our lands and lives. Take this as a warning to all who thinks they can take on the alpha King or his family."

The people roared in agreement as the alpha conclude the meeting. Some got close and congratulated him while others began to plan how to retaliate. Attacking a Luna, especially a pregnant one, was a first-class crime that could be punishable by death if the alpha seemed wordy of it.

"Glad the people reacted this way. " Jonghyun patted Minho’s back as they watched the pack disperse.

"Yeah, now let's see how the other packs reacts to it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next week~
> 
> xoxo,   
Fanykuroi


	10. Chapter 8: Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the one day late update but I was helping my grandparents move and it took me longer that I thought.   
As promised, is time for some updates!!! But because I love you all so much, I will do another double update as both apology and cause I can.
> 
> So wala~ here's the first one. Let't get on with it...

** _ Chapter 8: Threats _ **

** _ No One POV: _ **

Soon all the packs knew of the status of the Luna and the attack on them. To say that most packs were furious on the rogues was an understatement. Some went to the über-alpha and offered their help if needed. No one was to lay hands on their Luna or the alpha's brother while they lived. But life's not pretty colors and rainbows, and some packs made clear that they didn't believe the attack or that the Luna was indeed pregnant. They thought it was all a scam so that Minho could have all the packs to himself when the time to succeed him came.

Minho tried to prove them wrong with the ultrasound the doctor gave him, but they claimed it was false and fake. He tried to convince them to watch Taemin’s progress so they can see for themselves that he wasn't lying. Some of them agreed but two packs flat-out rejected the idea. Thinking on the safety of his mate, brother and babies, Minho’s overprotective side came forward together with Aides; backed up with Jonghyun’s own protective growl.

After all, he was involved too.

"I see you guys don't want to believe or even give me time to prove myself, so you give me no choice. Either you ask for forgiveness or leave my protection. I won't risk my mate's life, the life of my child or my brother's." Minho growled while making eye contact with both alphas. They were reunited on his study, while Taemin and Key were in the royal bedroom...for safety reasons.

One of them lowered his head in submission but the other spoke out.

"Only those two options? What if we want the third one?" Alpha Hangeng, of the Eastern Asian Pack, dared.

Minho just arched one eyebrow in questioning; his stance relaxed; arms crossed on his chest; daring him to finish.

"I challenge you for the alpha King position."

"You know that what you're calling on is a death match, right?" Minho said, not at all surprised with this outcome.

Some growls erupted from some of the members of the royal guard that were there. Minho looked at Jonghyun, who silenced them.

"If I didn't know, I wouldn't be challenging you."

Minho just nodded absentmindedly, acknowledging him and at the same time thinking what to say. Deciding to have a bit of fun, he decided to let Aides do the honors of speaking. His eyes switched to the icy blue that was Aides and the power emanating from him that was usually subdued started to leave from him in waves. This was no longer Minho. This was Aides in all his glory, and he demanded absolute obedience. Everyone in the room could feel the abrupt shift in power and those who knew tried not to tremble in fear, some bowed their head, exposing their necks in submission. Recognizing who their alpha was. Other plastered themselves to the wall in case they needed to bolt. Both alphas in the room paled a little and Jonghyun could only smirk.

** _ Aides POV: _ **

"Do you know why the alpha king position, the Royal position, is only passed from father to son?" I asked, eyeing the now worried Hangeng who shook his head no. There was malice in my look, this pathetic piece of shit daring to challenge my rightful place and even putting my precious mate and unborn pup in danger. He needs to die.

I smirked, purposely showing my sharp canines and installing more fear on him. By the end of this meeting he will understand _greatly_ what I meant. I leaned forward on my chair and looked him dead straight in the eyes.

"Because only and alpha king's son has the blood, power and genes to carry off the duty for thousands of years if necessary." I stood up slowly from my chair, both hands laid open on the table as I leaned forward towards the pathetic excuse for an alpha. My massive built and presence more threateningly apparent now than ever. "Do you think you have what it takes to lead all the packs in the world, _pup_?" I spoke slowly, letting the insult sink in. "You, who is no more than 20 years old, come into my house, threaten my mate and unborn child as well as my brother, calls me a liar in front of everyone and challenges me, the King alpha and a wolf more than 30 years old that has more experience you will ever have, to a death match? _Heh_, I don't know if to call you extremely insane or extremely stupid. But, tell you what; if you are crazy enough to keep your threat, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow night at the public plaza." I declared in a menacing voice and sat down. Minho might be young, but I wasn’t. I was one of the oldest wolf spirits there was, named Aides for a reason. The underworld was my domain, and I ruled everything, living and dead, with an iron fist.

I exhaled and let my power recede, letting Minho have control once more while I let the threat hang and sink in.

** _ No One POV: _ **

Hangeng stood up in anger at the way Minho, or better said Aides, had shamed him. Just as he was walking out, Jonghyun’s eerily calmed voice spoke as he escorted them out. "Only a man with a death wish would threaten the mate and cub of the most overprotective, dangerous and scary man in the world."

"Man?" Kevin, Jonghyun’s second-in-command, said while snorting.

"Heh, this guy just woke the beast I haven't seen since the massacre eighteen years ago. Let's just pray that this time he can overcome the beast, or this match will be over in seconds."

Everybody knew of the massacre of eighteen years ago and in that moment, Hangeng knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life. One that there was no turning back from...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, super short but that's one of the reasons why I decided on the double update.  
Update 2, here we go!!!


	11. Chapter 9: Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wala, here is the second chapter.  
Careful tho, it's a H.O.T one huehuehue *evilauthorsmirk*  
Enjoy~

** _ Chapter 9: Last Night _ **

** _ _ **

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

The pounding in my head reminded me why I stopped drinking a few years ago. As I opened my eyes, the blinding lights of the morning sun forced me to close them again and groan as I move to the other end of the bed to try and hide from it. Thank the goddess for the maid that entered at that moment and, seeing my discomfort, she went and close the curtains.

"Thank you." I murmured gladly at her.

She smiled and nodded, bringing my breakfast to the bed.

"Huh?" I asked confused since I never took my breakfast in bed.

"Alpha Minho ordered this since you are still recovering from the events."

"Well, you can tell Alpha Minho to stop being so damn protective!" I growled under my breath as I crossed my arms on my torso, sulking for all that was worth.

"Or you can tell him yourself." I quickly turned to the massive double doors. There he was, in all his sexy and yummy glory, with a freaking smirk on his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his every muscle, some black cargo pants and black combat boots. His hair was ruffled, as if he just came out of bed after a long marathon of hard, intense, sheet-clawing fuc-**_OKAY_**! So not the images I need in my mind right now! Damn him for being so perfect.

"Oh no baby, I'm far from perfect. You can go Marie, I'll deal with my mate." the maid bowed and left, a hint of a smile in her lips. "You finished checking me out?" He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms in his strong, sexy chest, leaning on the door frame. Shit, he looks like a model from a magazine...

"You! What is the meaning of this?" I said pointing to the delicious, mouthwatering eggs, sausage and bacon, totally evading his question.

"Breakfast in bed?" He asked arching a brow. I pouted and tsked loudly for him to hear.

"You're lucky I'm so hungry I could eat for two." I said and started to eat. Damn, this was good!

"But you _are_ eating for two, you dummy..." He said and I looked up from my food at him. The love and tenderness in his gaze were such that it almost brought me to tears. _Almost_.

"So, why breakfast in bed?" I changed the topic.

"Because you're in no condition to go downstairs." He literally proclaimed and sat at my side on the bed while crossing his arms on his chest, again. I could see how one of his eyes quickly changed color, letting me know Aides was pretty much who proclaimed that.

"Minho, I'm pregnant, not sick. Stop overprotecting me. Even though I love your caveman side, it's starting to annoy me." I glared at him cutely. "By the way, I want to run, I need to let Kore free, and I want you to come with me."

"Are you crazy?! After what happened a couple of days ago you want me to let you run?" He asked in disbelief. His voice turned a bit deeper and I saw one eye fully change color to the icy blue I love so much. Apparently both him and Aides were dead set in this.

"Yes, and I wouldn't be alone, you would be with me. _Both_ of you." I moved my plate away and straddle him, taking his face in my hands. "Look, I need to run. Kore needs it and Key told me that is good exercise and that is needed. Please, come run with me. We don't even have to leave the pack house. I just need to shift and run a little." I pleaded him, kissing every inch of his face with tiny little kisses.

"You so owe us tonight." He said and, taking my face in his hands, kissed me like there was no tomorrow. "We'll go after you're done eating." He murmured against my lips and I nodded fervently and happily.

** _{...}_ **

"Come on Min!" I pulled his arm playfully as we neared the backyard deck.

Without waiting for him, I undressed and shifted; feeling the crack and pop of bones relocating, skin stretching and fur growing. The shifting only took a couple of seconds and I waited, sitting patiently for him in my wolf form, showing that I was behaving. He just snorted, not buying my good-behavior-mode, and shifted. Aides fur was so black, that every time he moved on the sun, indigo blue will show some now and then. That color was called midnight blue, and it was the color of the royal alphas. We ran around the house, just playing with each other and enjoying the morning. Some of the pack members were already up, laughing and enjoying our playfulness. I ran and jumped on Minho’s back making him fall forwards. He turned under me and licked my nuzzle. I yipped cutely and took off running.

After running for a long time, I laid on the soft grass, resting and just enjoying the day. Minho lay behind me in a protective way, licking my fur in a caring manner some now and then.

**_'Thanks for letting me run and for coming with me.' _**I told him through our mind-link while licking his face and snuggling mine in his neck.

**_'Knowing you, you would have taken the first opportunity to go even if I said no. Besides, is good for you and the baby and I wanted to come too. It’s been a while since we ran like this.'_** He nuzzles my belly- that had started to show- and sighted in content.

**_'True.'_** I sighted and laid my head between my paws as I slowly doze off. Minho moved his head to my shoulders and did the same, both of us drifting to dreamland...

** _{…}_ **

A snap of a branch woke me up, bringing back memories of the attack. Minho growled in warning, noting my distress, as he stood up over me protectively.

Blinded in terror, I pushed myself back towards Minho and started to freeze the place where I heard the noise.

"Hey, it's me!" Jonghyun shouted when his leg started to cover in ice. I shut my eyes to calm down as the ice evaporated from him.

**_'Bastard. Next time I will let Taemin freeze you. Couldn't you warn us first? Like, I don't know, mind-talking or something?'_** Minho growled while sitting at my side. **_'Are you okay.'_** He asked me.

Nodding in a very un-wolfy manner, I willed my heartrate to slow down.

"Key is looking for you, Luna. A checkup routine. And you should come with me for a meeting about tonight." Jjong said and the heat in his eyes told me that whatever that meeting was about, he was beyond angry. Minho growled at the same time I asked about the meeting.

**_'It's nothing to worry about, baby. I'll be back before you know it.'_** He licked my snout and left trotting back with Jonghyun at the same time Jackson, Minho’s beta appeared.

"Let's go back, Luna."

** _ No One POV: _ **

"We need to discuss how are we going to deal with Hangeng if he accepts the challenge." Jonghyun said serious, not joking with the security of his alpha and king.

"You'll do nothing, Jong. I challenged him, so I'll deal with it. You just make sure no one tries to do something at his favor. This will be a fair fight...well, as fair as it can get." He smirked and his gaze transformed to one so dark that even Jonghyun shivered.

The next couple of hours Minho, Jonghyun, Jackson, Kevin and some of the guards planned every strategy and every security detail needed for this fight. When it was done, Minho excused himself in search of his mate.

Everything that has happened so far had Minho on edge and the only person who would calm him was Taemin. The fact that he is in danger made his blood boil. The fact that he is pregnant with his first child only made things worse, to the point of madness-blood-lust rampage. If only there was a way to evade all of this...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Taemin asked Minho after seeing him stand on the door for two minutes.

He just smiled at his mate and, extending his hand, invite him to his embrace. Taemin went more than willingly, missing his touch and craving the feeling of safety and love that they brought. Minho hugged him and inhaled his scent that drove him crazy and calmed him at the same time. Without any preamble whatsoever, he cupped Taemin’s face and kissed him tenderly and lovingly.

"What brought this on?" Taemin said breathlessly once the kiss was over.

"What? Can't I kiss my mate, wife and mother of my children?" Minho said with an eyebrow raised.

"Err...yes, but it was so sudden and unexpected that it took me by surprise..." Minnie said stunned.

Minho couldn't help but laugh at his mate. Here he was, trying to seduce his mate, and he was worried about what he was doing.

"Sorry love," Minho said when he could breathe again. "Is just that, it has been too long since I kissed you like this that I got carried away..." He murmured in Taemin’s ear, making him shiver in pleasure...pleasure the latter haven't felt in some time...and it has come back with a vengeance.

Without wasting a second, Taemin crushed his lips against Minho’s, kissing him with all the pent up passion in him. Startled, Minho didn't respond to the kiss first, but once he cached up, he took control and dominated Minnie’s mouth. He roamed and explore it like a man on a mission, the moans and sight of his lover exciting him more.

"Fuck. No... we can't..." Minho broke the kiss off when it was heading to dangerous grounds.

"But....wha...Please Min... I need you." Taemin begged as he kissed Minho again...to no avail.

"I said no Taemin. I won't put you and our child at risk." He held Taemin at arm’s length a little bit too tight, willing his body and his mate to calm the hell down.

He knew how fierce and wild werewolf sex could get, especially if the male was an alpha and haven't had sex for some time now. So no, he wasn't going to risk his mate and unborn child's life for his own pleasure. No... he would wait...even if the wait was killing him.

"Really? You've got to be kidding me..." Taemin murmured as he walked back to sit on the bed. A plan formed in his mind as soon as he sat. "Okay, as you wish. But just because you don't want to touch me doesn't mean I won't. I'm not planning on suffering just because you think that _'it's not safe'_. You're welcome to watch if you want though..." Taemin smirked at Minho, seeing the heat in his mate's eyes, and knowing that to taunt him was a good idea.

So, he stood up and slowly began to strip for him, one piece at a time. As if music filled his ears, Taemin began to move his hips seductively, knowing the right way to make Minho suffer. Minho knew what Taemin was trying to do and he move over towards him.

Taemin order him to stop. "Nuh-uhh... This is your punishment for denying me. You will only watch but not touch..." with that said, he stripped the last clothing and lay back on the bed. Minho could only curse under his breath.

“You bitch.” He smirked and looked at Taemin with guarded eyes, trying to decipher what was his plan. Aides was salivating in his mind like a dog in heat, which he technically was, but still, the image was pretty funny. He was so whipped.

Moaning seductively on the bed as he shadowed his fingers over his body while thinking it was Minho, Minnie threw a dirty coquettish look, daring him to come over.

Minho thought about it, Gods he thought about that fair white skin flushed in pleasure as he licked and nibble every inch of it. How wet and hot his mouth would be when he thrust up to it. How he will moan and groan his name in pleasure when he bites...

OK stop... dangerous road ahead...

Minho was trying to calm both Aides and him from the erotic visuals dancing on his mind when a moan and a whimper brought him to the present.

"_Oh fuck_..." Minho swore at the sight. Now it was time for Aides to make fun of him as the sight almost brought Minho to his knees.

Taemin had one leg bent, a hand on his member while the other disappeared between his legs. The sounds Minnie made gave Minho a pretty graphic idea of what was going on between those legs.

"_Nnggg_...M-Min..." Taemin whimpered and Minho lost it.

He walked towards Taemin with determination, ripping and shredding his clothes faster than lightning. By the time he reached the bed he was naked as the day he was born. He knelt at the end of the bed and, taking Taemin’s ankle in his hand, he tugged towards him. That brought Taemin back to the present and away from his starring-Minho-fantasy.

"I don't take well to being ignored, _Taemin_." Minho growled playfully and lowered himself on top of Taemin. "Mama's being naughty, right? So, I think he should be punished." He nuzzled and murmured in Taemin’s starting-to-show tummy.

"M-Min..."

"You wanted to play? Okay, I'll play. But we'll do this _my_ way." The barely hint of a smirk danced on Minho’s mouth, making Taemin shiver in anticipation and pleasure. His plan had work but he knew he had to play it cool so that Minho continued.

"Can you fuck me raw now and then play?" Taemin asked cutely and innocently, his foot running up and down Minho’s chest.

"Why don't we do both?" Arching an eyebrow in question, Minho took Taemin’s foot and brought it to his lips, nibbling, licking and biting softly on his finger toes.

"_Ahhh_!" Taemin felt the bite all the way to his core and couldn't help the moans and groans coming out of him.

Without noticing, Minho secured one of Taemin’s foot to one end of the bed, restraining it with some ties; doing the same to the other, leaving Minnie totally exposed and open to his husband, lover and mate. Kissing his way up, Minho devoured his mate's mouth, making love to it.

"Trust me." He whispered against his lover's mouth. It wasn't a question; more like a statement...a command. Pecking the lips again, he tied both hands together and move them up above him, tying them to the upper part of the massive bed.

"Gods, do you have any idea how deliciously fuckable you look right now?" Minho stood at the end admiring his work.

Taemin could only blush in embarrassment. Even though he was used to the kinky fuckery of his mate- hell, he enjoyed it more than him- he wasn't used to the compliments...even after three years together...

"You better get used to it, and yes...I know you enjoy my kinky fuckery even more than I do." Minho smirked.

"How do...?"

"You're broadcasting baby, not that I mind. I'm planning to make you scream physically and mentally to the point that the only option the rest of the pack will have is leave to another planet." He gave Taemin a wolfy grin that told him he wasn’t kidding and that he was going to make good on his promise.

Minho leaned back carefully over Taemin while the other was still stunned at the bold proclamation.

"Oh shit."

"That's what I thought." He smirked and roughly kissed him.

Taemin tried to get out of his binds and run his hands in Minho’s hair as he usually did, but then thought against it, completely surrendering and submitting to his mate, husband and lover...

_His alpha._

The moment Taemin surrender, something snapped in Minho; something so primitive and elemental that even Aides howled in pure satisfaction and triumph.

Taemin was _his_. Body, heart and soul. His to love, his to protect, his to please, to tame and dominate.

Minho’s whole-body change; his posture being one more formidable and domineering than before, turning Taemin on to unbelievable heights.

"Min... Minho please...I need you... now please..." Taemin begged, trying to rub anything he could on Minho, desperate for some precious friction that would free him for this sensation...this pain...

Minho frowned for a second and then his eyes widened.

"M-Minnie...your scent..." something had changed in Taemin as they teased each other. His scent was stronger and more appealing to Minho than ever, yet slightly different, making him almost unable to hold back.

_Shit..._

His mate has just gone into some sort of heat.

"Minho please...it's bothering..." Taemin moaned uncomfortably and Minho could feel through the bond exactly in how much discomfort Minnie was in. By the feel of it, Taemin was starting his heat. If this was like a normal heat, soon it would become an unbearable pain that could be dangerous. Yet something in his mind told him that this was slightly different and that it will not harm them.

Sensing the distress on his mate, Minho lay on Taemin’s side and stoke his hair.

"Shhh...easy baby. I'm here, it's okay. I'll take very good care of you now." As soon as he touched him, Taemin moaned in pleasure, arching towards his touch.

"_Yesss_!" Taemin hissed, begging again and again for Minho to make love to him.

Without wasting a heartbeat, Minho unwrapped both of Taemin’s legs and prepared his mate for his entrance. The moaning and groaning became louder, and Minnie began moving along with Minho’s fingers.

"Please...I'm ready...please take me... take me now!!!" Taemin whimpered and Minho did not needed to be told twice.

His fingers went out and soon were replaced with his manhood; the entire heat of Taemin’s insides engulfed him like a glove, making him groan and bit back a curse as he waited for his mate to get used to him. Even after three years, Taemin was still as tight as the first time. How was that possible, Minho didn't knew, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Taemin’s entire body arched upwards at the pleasure of feeling his mate inside him.

"M-Move...!" He moaned and soon Minho began to move.

Slow at first, he began a slow thrusting pace, letting Taemin get used to it while enjoying every delicious inch of him. But soon that wasn’t nearly enough.

Growling deep in his chest, Minho got out of Taemin and turned him around and on all fours; his need to dominate and make him understand he was his taking control. Ramming in from behind, Minho took possession of Taemin’s bound hands and began to _really_ move.

"_YESSS_!!!!!!!" Taemin shrieked in pleasure as he moved back with every forward thrust.

"No-wait... Minn... _shit_!!!" Minho growled. This was becoming way too good and he was almost at the verge of cumming.

Without any warning, Aides took charge and bit Taemin again on the shoulder, where the mating mark was, while still pumping in and out of him. Taemin groaned and came all over the sheets with Minho’s name on his lips, but a deeper growl made him correct himself and scream Aides’ name again and again. Seconds later Minho, or better said Aides, followed, shuddering and moaning, collapsing at his sides instead of on top of Taemin as he usually does.

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

"Wow...that...was...really intense..." I said out of breath. Who would have thought that I would get into heat even after I got pregnant? Yet it felt slightly different, at least not as painful. I looked at my mate and noticed the icy baby blue that I come to love so much. I guess he got so overwhelmed that Aides came forward, not that it really mattered. Both were his mate, his to love and adore and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

"Are you okay?" Aides asked concerned, his hand softly caressing my face. His raspy deep voice sending shivers down my spine as it always does, making me smile. I leaned into his touch and nodded.

"Although I'll better if you untie me." I showed him my bound hand and he laughed a very wolfy satisfied and cocky smile that made me want to punch and kiss him at the same time.

He turned me around and laid me on my back carefully and untied me, rubbing soft circles on my wrist to get the circulation flowing freely again.

"Thanks." I said.

"For untying you or for fucking you?" He arched an eyebrow and I had to stifle a laugh. Leave it to Aides to be so blunt in a moment like this.

"Both...I think." He just chuckled.

"My pleasure. Come on, sleep. God's knows you need it. I’ll stay for a little longer before letting Minho come back." He smirked and I nodded as I placed my head on his chest, inhaling his strong male scent that always brings me comfort...

** _ Aides POV: _ **

I watched Taemin sleep peacefully and my heart was full of love and admiration for my mate. He was so beautiful and got even more so after we found out he was pregnant. I know, impossible, but I swear he just gets more beautiful each day. I stoked his cheek lovingly, completely smitten by him as the moonlight bathed him in its protection and warmth.

I loved my mate with all that I was… and in that moment I vowed that no harm will come to them, and that those bastards will pay for even thinking badly of their queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all Next thursday!  
Xoxo


	12. Chapter 10: Fighting for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload this now instead of later due to some bad weather. I didn't want to leave you guys without any updates in case the power went off or something else happened, so wala; a little chappie for you guys. Also, both my internet and computer are acting up so they're not letting me upload the picture. I'll see if I can upload it later. In the mean time enjoy this one guys~

** _ Chapter 10: Fighting for You _ **

** _ _ **

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

The sight of a naked Taemin bathed in moonlight tempted me to go back to bed and make love to him all over again, even though it was Aides who had him all to himself nearly at the end, so technically I could have him again. His baby bump was growing already, looking like a three-month-old belly instead of a two-month-old one. When I asked Taemin about it he said that, earlier when Key was checking him, he said that it was normal; that by the third month he'll have a 4 1/2 month belly, by the fourth month he'll have a 6th month one and by the sixth month he'll have a 9th month belly. I was just really trying not to panic by then.

**_"Alpha, we're_** **_ready."_** Jonghyun mind-linked me as he and the rest of the guard got ready.

**_"I'm on my way. Be ready to shift in 10. Tell Jackson to come to my room immediately."_** I ordered.

**_"Yes sir."_** The communication was cut, and I went and sat beside Taemin, brushing his hair softly.

How I wish I didn't have to go... That I could stay here watching Minnie sleep, laugh, cry, grow with my child...

"Alpha." Jackson said from the door, breaking my thoughts.

I stood up and went to him. "I'm trusting you with the life of the most important person in the world. Should I not return, he will be in charge until my child comes of age. You'll be by his side at all times. Nobody besides my brother and him comes into this room. Here..." I gave him a sealed note. "Give this to him in case I do not come back."

"A-Alpha..." Jackson eyes had gone wide. He didn't know what to say...heck, no one was expecting my failure, and neither was I... but you always must be prepared just in case.

"It's okay. Just take extremely good care of him until I return."

"I will protect him with my life." Jackson bowed to me in respect and, after I kissed Taemin’s forehead, I left.

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

The absence of heat let me know that I was alone in bed, again. Sighting, I turned around, wondering where my errant husband may be. It wasn't unusual for him to leave at the wee hours of the night, but since I became pregnant, he never left the bed at night. So, for him to not be here at..._twelve fifty-five am_... means something happened. So instead of worrying, since is bad for the baby, I decided to shift and sleep in my wolf form. This way I feel closer to Minho...and not too cold either.

A soft tap on the door made me shift back.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Key softly said as he entered the room.

"What's wrong?" It was rare for my brother-in-law to be up at this hour.

"I can't sleep. Jjong left with my stupid brother and..."

"It's okay, you can sleep with me if you want to. But I'm sleeping in my wolf-form." I said and with that we both shifted and spooned together to sleep.

** _ Minho’s POV _ ** :

The night was eerily quiet as we neared the plaza where the fighting was arranged to be. Our guys were in place, as we wait for midnight. Jonghyun and Siwon were at my sides as a precaution, as well as a warning to Hangeng that if he loses, his pack will go to Siwon.

Soon the sound of running paws on the dirt alert us of the arrival of Hangeng and his guard.

"And here I thought he wouldn't be stupid enough to come." Jonghyun curse at my side and I chuckle a little.

"I see you came." I said as soon as I saw Hangeng. "Are you that eager to die?"

"Not as eager as I am to kill you." He spat back.

"_Baka-yaroh (idiot)_, he just made it worst..." Siwon muttered.

** _ No One POV: _ **

In a matter of seconds, Minho started running towards Hangeng at top speed, shifting in midair. Hangeng was waiting for him, shifting and jumping up to meet him, but jumped to late. Minho grabbed him by the shoulder and fell on top of him, shaking his head hard, ripping and making as much damage as he could. Hangeng whimpered but stood his ground, unlocking himself from Minho’s mouth.

**_'Is this the much you can do?'_** Hangeng snickered, taunting Minho to lose control. He knew that was the only was he could win this fight.

_If only he knew how wrong he was..._

In that moment Minho eyes changed, from his baby blue to the silver white that characterized the alpha king from everyone else, that set Aides apart from everyone else. Setting his gaze on Hangeng, he attacked, letting Aides completely in control. In something they were on accord...Hangeng had to die. He was a thread to his mate and unborn child as well as to the pack.

Hangeng saw that Minho’s wolf was in control and a sense of triumph set over him. Everybody knew that letting your wolf have control over you is a big mistake since you can become a rogue, so he knew he could win after all.

_'That's it alpha...you just gave me the victory...'_ Hangeng thought and launched towards Minho, hooking his canines in Minho’s shoulder, dangerously close to his neck.

Aides howled in pain and rapidly blocked the mental link he had with Taemin, knowing the latter could feel his pain. Growling, he stood from the floor and launched. The fight kept going, getting bloody by the second. Both wolves were bathed in blood but neither backed down. Their will was that strong. In a moment they broke off, one in each side, countering and circling the other, both breathing hard and bleeding profusely. Aides had his shoulder gaped and so did Hangeng but with a leg torn also.

**_'And here I thought the alpha king was supposed to be the protector of all of us. But look at you...you can even protect yourself, let alone your mate.'_** Hangeng taunted. He knew the only way he could win this was by playing into his mind; make him lose control. So he went with it.**_ 'Can you feel it? How he can feel your pain? How is he suffering the same way you are-'_**

In a nanosecond Aides was up and in his throat. His canines dangerously pressed against his throat ready to slay him. Jonghyun and Siwon both cheered as did the whole guard as they watched the victory of their alpha.

**_'I'm giving you your last chance. Are you going to ask for forgiveness or are you to die here?'_** Aides asked, calm and serious.

**_'H-how i-is it p-possible? Y-Your wolf took control?!'_** Hangeng stuttered, fear reeking of him in waves.

** _'Indeed, I did. Still, you still have much to learn, pup. We Alpha Kings are one with our wolf and human self. It is _ ** **impossible _to lose control. Now, what will be?'_**

** _'I....I-I...'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bday is on monday, I wonder what should I do *thinking face*
> 
> Anywhore, remember to leave me lot's of comments telling me what you think so far and such.
> 
> Remember that comments keep me really motivated!!! Please don't be afraid of telling me if I'm doing good or bad or to fangirl etc! I usually always reply to comments and I love interacting with the lovely people that took time to read my stories.
> 
> Until next thursday~
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Fanykuroi ;3


	13. Chapter 11: Finally...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but for some reason I could upload this everywher ebut here. *grumbles* stupid AO3. BUT!, Do not fret cause updates are on the way before I go away for the weekend

** _ Chapter 11: Finally…? _ **

** _ _ **

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

"Ahhh!!!" I woke up, screaming in pain, my shoulder on fire. The feeling was such that I automatically shifted back to my human form.

As soon as the pain came, it was gone. I knew that what I felt was real thanks to the throbbing in my shoulder and the sweat coming down from my forehead and on my back.

Minho was in pain, and if what I felt was only half of what he was feeling, then he was in some serious pain.

"Minnie! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Key hovered over me, shifting and laying on my side.

I nodded, laying back on the bed again and rubbing my belly softly.

_Something was wrong._

"I'm okay, but Minho isn't. Something's wrong and I can't figure it out. What the heck is he doing? I can't feel him at all..." I began to panic...

** _ Key’s POV: _ **

I could feel Jjong’s distress and I also wondered what could possibly be happening to make him feel this way. I hated when he kept things from me, but I also knew when I should meddle and when not to. Being the mate of the leader of the royal guard wasn't always safe, reason why we didn't tell anyone about our mating. Still, it wasn't reason for him to not tell me somethings...

I saw Taemin panicking and I tried to calm him up. A connection that “breaks” means either the other one is dead, or that they’re strong enough to block the other one to protect them from pain or anything that might harm them.

I only hope is the latter.

** _ No one's POV: _ **

"**_So? What would it be?"_** Aides growled, still holding Hangeng by the throat, tightening his jaws by the second.

**_"F-Fine...I give up."_** Hangeng growled in surrender.

Aides let go of him, and nodding, he turned around and trotted back go where Jonghyun and Siwon were.

**_"Like hell."_** Hangeng barked and ran towards Aides, murder in his eyes.

"AIDES!" Both Jonghyun and Siwon screamed as soon as they saw Hangeng, but it wasn't necessary.

Aides had sense him before they did, turning in time to catch Hangeng by the throat and kill him without regret.

**_"That was your last warning...asshole."_** Aides spat the blood he had on his mouth and shifted back. All of Hangeng's subordinates exhaled in relief, giving you an idea of how bad an alpha Hangeng really was. They walked towards Siwon, bowing to him as their new Alpha.

Jonghyun rushed to Aides, handling a pair of sweatpants. "We need to get you home. You're bleeding too much on your shoulder. I'm surprised you didn't use any of your powers. It would have been easier, and you wouldn't have this gash right now."

"I'm fine, Jonghyun. I didn't use them to make a point. Let's just go home. I bet Kore is wondering what's going on and why I'm not there."

"What about the body?" Siwon asked. Aides looked at the body one last time...

"Burn it."

** _ Key’s POV: _ **

As I thought how to calm Taemin up, he abruptly sat up, shivering and sweating. At first, I thought he was going through another change in his body, but then he moaned and hugged himself.

_Shit_...

"Shit, you're going into _Pheat_..."I murmured while I tried to figure what to do. Even though I'm a medic, this can only be dealt between mates. I mind-linked Minho, hoping he was available, as I ran a cold shower to help Minnie with his fever and heat per-se.

**_'Bro, hurry home. Taemin has gone into Pheat and needs you.'_** I hurried as I help Taemin get in the shower. I was sort of surprised when Aides answered me instead of Minho but I was concentrating on Taemin to deal with that now.

**_'On my way. Lock the room and wait for me there. No one gets in or out.'_** Was his command and he cut the link off. I locked the door to both the room and the bathroom.

An un-mated wolf can go a little crazy if he smelled a wolf in heat. Usually, if the wolf in heat is mated and the mate is near, he will warn off the other wolves. But if the mate is not there or if is an un-mated wolf...well, let's just say that almost anything can happen if the alpha doesn't intervene.

A growl outside warned me that the un-mated males knew that someone was in heat. A much larger, menacing growl, loud enough to rattle the windows and glass let me know Aides was here...

_And he was _not _happy..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to put last chappie's pic and now am happy cause that was irking me forever. This is a really short chappy but, DO NOT FRET!!! I will not leave you with such a cliffhanger...or will I? *evil author smirk*
> 
> Xoxo,  
Fanykuroi


	14. Chapter 12: PHeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly will be told through Aides’ eyes and maybe Kore’s too. So instead of the usual names, he will be mainly saying the wolve’s names like Kore instead of Taemin and so on. He might use some of the human’s case, but I will leave a list of the MC’s names on this chappie and their wolves, so you don’t get confused on who is who.
> 
> Minho = Aides  
Taemin = Kore  
Key = Psyche  
Jonghyun = Eros  
Siwon = Apollo
> 
> Wala, let’s delve into the magnificent mind of them uwu

** _ Chapter 12: PHeat _ **

** _ Aides’ POV: _ **

Shit! How could I forget Kore had just gone into heat?! Christ...and he was alone at home... maybe in pain and with a fever.

Contrary to what we feel between the bond, I can't feel the exact pain Kore has when he goes through heat, but I do feel some of it. My body has ways of telling me that Kore is going through it besides the actual, massive pain I feel when Kore’s at his limit; like a very painful, raging boner that will not go away until I've taken Kore and only him, an urge to be near him 24/7...(but we covered that one when he got pregnant)... the smell of ambrosia...etc, but since I was so hyped from the battle, I thought the massive tent in my pants was the result of the adrenaline and testosterone rush the fighting gives while the pain I was feeling was part of my injuries.

Guess I was wrong, yet it didn't feel the same. The pain was less than I was accustomed, reason why I mistook it for injury pains, and I was hornier than ever.

I ran faster, almost flying, with Eros and Apollo at my side, and the guard on my tail, as we crossed the woods towards the pack house. The pain of my injuries only fueled me faster, knowing Kore will be soon in worst pain...kind of. I could already see it, so I pushed forwards to get to Kore faster.

Growls resonated around the house, letting me know that an unmated pup knew someone was in heat. Usually only very young wolves couldn’t resist the mouthwatering scent. Older wolves were more levelheaded, so I rarely had to slap them into reality.

_Shit_.

Without thinking, I shifted back to my human form and ran inside. I growled loud enough to let them know that Kore was off limits. My face shifted to accommodate my canines and my eyes turned icy blue, almost white; a warning that I was pissed as hell and they better not get in my way.

Everyone turned their heads down and scurried out of my way as Eros and Apollo caught up with me.

"I want everyone out of this wing of the house until I say so." I growled to Eros while walking towards our room, a deadly purpose on my mind. My face had changed back to normal again but my eyes remained icy blue as a warning.

"Yes alpha." Eros nodded but kept pace with me.

"And why are you still here?" I stopped and arched an eyebrow.

"Because my mate is with yours. I'm going to get him before doing what I was ordered to do." He said as if that was the most obvious thing...which it was.

"Sorry Eros, these damn hormones are making me crazy. I just can't wait till I get Kore alone..."

"_Oi (Hey)_!!! Too much info on my baby brother.” Apollo growled playfully while pouting. “Don't worry Jong, I will start getting everyone out of here while you get Key and then you can help me." Apollo said and left.

**_‘Aides!'_** Kore’s voice screamed in my mind and I knew that he could not hold any longer without my touch. _Cliché_, I know, but it was true.

**_'My love, I'm here. Just hold on a little more.'_** I mind-linked him, trying to calm him down.

**_'O-Ok, just...please, just get here. It's starting to get really uncomfortable.'_** Yeah, my dick has just grown another painful inch and I didn't think I could hold off much either. Gods, how I hated being away from Kore while he was in heat...

I could hear the scurrying feet of the pack members that were being moved temporary form this wing of the house. Good, this way no one, not even Kore, could be in danger for the time it took to get the heat over. Usually it took about three days, but with Kore being pregnant and all, I don't know what will happen. I just know that I will be unavailable for the time being.

"Eros, you know what to do while I'm out of it, right?"

"Yes alpha. Nothing will bother you while you're indisposed. Don't worry alpha, I got it covered."

** _'Thanks Bro.'_ **

Jackson and Kevin were posted in front of my door looking as deadly as death itself, and I knew in that moment that they would keep their word in keeping Kore safe. Thank the gods both were mated wolves. The fact that they were both serious as death meant that things were about to get ugly before I got here.

"Thanks Jackson, Kevin; I'll take it from here. Go home to your mates and take the rest of the night off along with tomorrow's. You guys earn it." I patted their shoulders in acknowledgement of their work, and both bowed a little in gratitude and left.

"Psy, open the door." I heard shuffling inside and then the door was open revealing a very pale Psyche. My overprotective side kicked in.

"What happened? Is he okay? What's wrong?" I almost shake him off when he didn't answer. Eros growled at my side, but I just brushed him off.

"No, he's okay, just in some pain. Just go to him, I'm just tired." When he said that, I could feel the hotness overcoming me...Ok I need to go to him fast.

"Baby, you okay?" Eros asked, a little worried, and to tell the truth it was weird seeing them display this kind of affection in front of me.

"Mhmm, I am. Can we just go home?" Eros nodded and took him in his arms as he walked away.

I shrugged them off and went inside, locking the door. Kore lay on our bed with only the black satin sheets covering him from the waist down. I took a moment to appreciate how beautiful and perfect my mate was. The fact that he was pregnant with my child was a big bonus. Gods I love him more than my own life. If something were to happen to him because of me or who I was...

A moan broke me from my line of thoughts. It was a painful one that got me leaning on his side in seconds.

"It's okay baby. I'm here now, everything's okay now. I'll take care of you now..." I murmured in his ear as I stroke his cheek carefully and lovingly.

The action got Kore moaning in relief as he leaned onto my touch.

"M-Min..." Kore looked at me, his amber eyes were darker than usual, almost a chocolate brown, and I knew Taemin was the one on my arms, even though Kore was right there with him.

"Hey princess, it’s Aides." I murmured to him.

"W-what have I told you about calling me that?" He whispered while frowning, trying not to smile at my joke.

"Sorry handsome, you're just so beautiful that I can't help myself. Besides, you are my princess, even if you like it or not. " I smirked, trying to make the situation lighter.

He laughed but then whimpered in pain. "Please A-Aides, d-do something..."

_And I did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next week! 
> 
> Xoxo,  
Fanykuroi


	15. Chapter 13: Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason AO3 didn't let me upload this on time and I am S T R E S S E D  
Anywhore, here it is, a h.o.t chappie so you have been warned. It sucks major ass but whatevs~
> 
> Also cause tumblr is being a bitch, I can't upload the nice pics that went with these chappies.

** _ Chapter 13: Loving You _ **

** _ Aides’ POV: _ **

I took Kore’s face in my hand and kissed him senseless, showing him how much I love him. He grabbed the back of my head, pulling roughly at the end of my hair, making me growl in appreciation as I straddle him without touching anything but his mouth. _Fuck_, he knew what he was doing to me.

The kiss became sloppy; a battle of dominance that I was sure I was going to win.

"Oh no you don't." Kore smirked and nipped my lips, making me open them. He took advantage of that and kissed the hell out of me, controlling every aspect of the kiss, making love to me with his mouth.

He turned me around and straddle me as his hands traveled down my naked torso, stroking and rubbing in all the right places, igniting a fire that I thought it would be impossible to contain.

His mouth left mine but only to get attached to the most sensitive place in my body... (after my dick, that is)...my neck.

"Gods baby, you're killing me." I groaned and pushed him slowly back to the bed, my eyes as white as the moon shining in the sky.

Minho wanted to come out to play, and he was anxious to get a taste of his mate's sweet nectar, but not tonight. Tonight the wolves played. The floor-to-roof windows allowed the moonlight to bath us with its shine while the balcony doors were open, letting the midnight breeze cool the fire we started.

"Oh God, _yesss_!!!" Kore moaned out loud when I discovered he wasn't wearing anything under the sheets and took advantage of that. His weeping member begged for a stroke that I was more than happy to give.

"Say it." I whispered in Kore’s ear, making him whimper at the hot air caressing it while I grabbed his shaft and stroke it once, suddenly stopping all movement.

He shook his head and bit his lips while trying to look for some relief. His eyes were closed, and his hands were trembling on my shoulders, scratching me. I took the chance to prepare him; since he is this turned on it would hurt way less, thanks to him being almost consumed by lust.

"Say it and I'll end both our sufferings." I teased, stroking in and out the fingers I had in him.

"N-no..." he persisted. My sassy little mate.

_Time for drastic measures._

I stood up and took my sweatpants off, stroking myself while watching Kore watch me with a lustful expression.

**_'Goddess I want that dick in my mouth...' _**he thought while licking his lips, not taking his eyes of my raging member that was definitely begging for his attention. The mere thought of that sassy little mouth on my dick had me growing an inch harder than I thought possible.

"You want it? Come and get it..." I teased and he smirked.

That's when I noticed this would be a really bad idea...

** _ Kore’s POV: _ **

Without wasting another beat, I crawled my way to him as sexy as I could master, and I knelt in front of him. Taemin and I decided to switch places when I saw it was Aides who came through that door and not Minho. I love Minho with all my heart, but Aides had a roughness to him that I was craving badly and that only he can satisfy now. Besides, I knew Taemin was not far behind and he could feel everything Aides did to me, so he was enjoying this as much as I was. Ok back to topic…

The sight of my wonderful alpha mate made my mouth drool and without waiting for his permission or a sign, I moved forward and engulfed his whole member in my mouth in one breath.

"_Fuck_!" He cursed and grabbed my head with his hand, guiding me the way he likes it, fucking my mouth without inhibitions.

I moaned in excitement as he lost himself on me, letting his wild animal side take control and thoroughly enjoy me, showing me that I was his in every way. I was so turned on by this that I tightened my mouth and sucked hard, slurping the excess of saliva and fluids while trying to take him all in again. Gods he was big and getting bigger by the second...one of the perks of being a werewolf, I guess...

"Kore...I can't..._Fuck_!" He explodes in my mouth and I drank everything he offered, sad that it was over and way too fast.

He panted and slid forward, holding himself up on the bed post. With a smirk on my face, I move back to the bed and waited for his move...

** _ No one's POV: _ **

"Now you did it." Aides smirked, his cock growing hard again. "I'm so gonna enjoy this." he said and levitated Kore of the bed. "Time for foreplay's over baby, let's get dirty."

"Finally!" Kore groaned from above as Aides removed the sheets.

As soon as Kore was on the bed again, Aides was on top of him, kissing him senseless and grabbing and touching all that he could. Kore moaned and groaned, desperate for some relief to his heat as to feel his lover on him...in him.

"A-Aides... _please_...." Kore pleaded with all he got, whimpering and whining, only causing Aides to smirk.

"You know what you have to say for me to finally take you, Kore."

"_I love you! I want you! Take me, my husband...my lover...my Alpha!_"

As soon as those words left Kore’s lips, Aides bit Kore’s shoulder and entered him in one go, mixing both pain and pleasure to the point that Kore climaxed on the spot, screaming Aides’ name in passion and love. He hurried his thrust and came soon after, emptying all that he had and pouring all that he is into Kore, collapsing on top of him but not crushing him.

Their labored breaths and beating hearts echoed the room as they tried to calm themselves.

"I love you, Aides." Kore murmured.

"I love you more princess."

"Really?! Again, with the nickname?" Kore growled, making Aides laugh at his little wolf of a mate.

Aides snuggled his face in the crook of his lover's neck and inhaled his mate's sweet scent, now changing a little thanks to the heat. Kore snuggled close to his husband's embrace and sighted in content.

"Don't even think this is over." Aides growled and thrust upwards, letting Kore know how happily awake he still was.

"_Fuck_!" Kore giggled and then moaned as a new slower, sensual pace was established.

"My thoughts exactly." His voiced had changed and Kore knew it was Minho who was making love to him now.

"You caveman..." Kore smiled but kissed him senseless none-less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Week~... Or maybe not huehuehue


	16. Chapter 14: The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go because I love you all~ Remember chapter 13 (15) and 14 (16) are new uwu

** _ Chapter 14: The Calm Before the Storm _ **

** _No One POV:_ **

Two months has passed and, surprisingly, everything has gone well so far. Siwon took over Hangeng’s pack, making it the second largest pack in the world, right below the über-alpha's. The problem with the rogues has been dealt with and they discovered that Hangeng had made a contract with the black market to hire some _Masters_, people who specializes and learn how to control the rogues and order a hit on Minho’s pack. That's hitting two birds with one stone when Minho killed him. The fact that there was no uproar or chaos for his death definitely said something about what an alpha Hangeng really was.

Taemin discovered the truth behind Siwon’s sudden stay, and the fact that he was really his brother. When Taemin called his family, he discovered that, in fact, he was adopted and that he actually comes from a very powerful alpha lineage in Asia...the _Jung _family, the most powerful family after the Royal family, the _Choi’s_. The Jung's have always been the right hand of the Choi’s and for generations their alliance have stood solid, as well as their friendship. The fact that now their families were entwined was just destiny...and a good one.

The reason behind Taemin’s adoption was because his life was in danger after his family was murdered some time ago trying to protect the king and his family. Sensing the danger his sons were; Jaejoong, Taemin’s mother, send him away with his best friend and future family, the Lee's, where Taemin grew up. Surprisingly, Taemin wasn't mad at his adoptive parents nor his real ones. He understood why his mother did what he did and didn't hold it against him. Siwon and Taemin spend the rest of his stay talking and remembering, getting to know each other better.

Taemin couldn't be happier for how things turned out to be. Their baby was doing fine, and he was already five months in his pregnancy, looking ready to pop at any minute. Minho was more at home also, spending more family time with Taemin, their unborn baby and his pack.

Key kept working at the hospital...for now. He had a discussion with Jonghyun two weeks ago about it but in the end, he agreed to stop working by the end of his fourth month, since he was carrying twins.

"You know...this little one is being really stubborn." Key said, moving the cylinder around Taemin’s tummy.

It was their fourth visit (since their visits were monthly), and their second attempt to see the gender of the baby, but the baby refused to let Key see what it was...again.

"Come on baby, daddy wants to see..." Minho murmured in Taemin’s tummy, caressing and massaging it lightly.

The baby shifted a little and move, giving Key a clear view of what gender he was...

"Here we go! Couldn’t you do that the first time oh brother of mine?” Key playfully growled and turned back to the monitor. “Oh, I see now why he didn't want to show. Like daddy, like son I guess..." Key smirked, giving away what the baby was.

Minho’s eyes open wide and Taemin began to tear up. _A son_. He was going to have a boy. Without thinking whatsoever, Minho kissed Taemin like it was their first kiss, thanking him and the Moon Goddess for this gift.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys are happy and all, but I got patients and my own check-up to attend." Key sassy them up, ruining their sappy moment and, cleaning Taemin’s tummy, he gave him instructions to keep his diet and taking his vitamins. "That would be all." Both thanked him and left.

The morning went away swiftly and soon Jonghyun was standing in his office ready to go to their doctor's appointment.

"Ready to go, Luv?" Jjong asked, leaning on the door frame.

"As I'll ever be."

** _Key’s POV:_ **

We walked towards the office where nurse Jung was waiting with everything ready. I was my own doctor and even though the whole pack already knew about the pregnancy, they didn't know who the babies' daddy was. So, we kept it like this...only miss Jung, Jjong and me in my office.

"Well, let's see how these little rascals are doing." Miss Jung said and progressed to check everything.

“For the sake of my babies and because you are my favorite nurse, I will ignore tat you called my perfectly angelic babies’ rascals.” I playfully glared at her making her gulp loudly and Jjong chuckle on my side.

The gel was cold to my tummy and I shivered. Jjong took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. I smiled and looked back at the monitor, seeing that everything was okay with my babies. Soon the room was filled with the thumping of our babies' hearts. I couldn't be happier.

"Can we see what gender they are, or is it too soon?" Jjong asked a little impatient to see if he was going to have sons or daughters... or both.

"A little impatient, are we?" Miss Jung smirked and looked at me. I just shrugged.

"I hope mine aren't like Taemin’s. He didn't want to show until today, no matter what we did to move him around."

"Wait, were having a nephew?" Jjong asked, knowing what this meant.

"Yep, the future alpha king..." I just nodded.

"You know what this means right? The security will triple when Minho goes away next week." Jonghyun warned.

"I know, and let me guess...the security will increase with me too, right?" I arched an eyebrow and he just shrugged. I snorted and went back to look at the screen.

"It's a little early but it can be seen. I just won't promise anything." Miss Jung said looking for the gender of the babies.

As soon as I looked into the screen, I knew what we will be having.

"Well congratulations, you both will be having baby boys."

"Boys?! We're having sons?! Baby, did you hear? We're having sons!!!" Jjong hugged the life out of me while telling me how happy he was about the babies. I knew for a fact that if I wasn't still on the bed with a cylinder on my stomach, I would be twirling in circles right now. That's how happy Jjong was.

As soon as we got home, Jonghyun didn't waste any time in telling my brother what we were having and it wasn't long before those two were engrossed in conversation about their sons and who will be the strongest or something like that. I really didn't care about that conversation anyways so I headed up to our room.

** _{...}_ **

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jonghyun asked as he entered the room.

I was laying in our bed, reading while trying to sleep, but I guess my babies didn't plan on settling down any time soon.

"Like I'm being kicked by a whole soccer team." I pouted while rubbing softly the areas my sons had just kicked.

Jjong just chuckled and lay down at my side, pulling my maternity shirt up and exposing my gigantic four-and-a-half belly that just looked like a six one.

"Hey there little ones. I know you guys missed me, but you must behave and not hurt your mother too much, okay? No fighting in there." Jjong continued to murmur and kiss my tummy while he talked. The babies softly kicked in agreement and settle down.

"I guess they are asleep now." I chuckled, amazed by how fast he could calm them up.

"Good. Now come here." He helped me get comfortable in his embrace, my back to his chest, and began to rub my belly softly, almost absentmindedly.

"What are you thinking, love?" I asked sensing his worry through the bond.

"I was just worried about next week. I have to leave with Minho but I really don't want to. I can't just leave you here. Not like this." He nuzzled my neck and shoulder, the one with the mating mark, and inhaled my scent.

I just snuggled more into his embrace and sighted. "I know how you feel baby, but you still have to go. It is your duty as alpha and leader of the royal pack. Besides, we'll still be close. No matter what, you'll feel me close and so will I. So, don't worry, we'll be protected here and will be waiting for you. When do you guys return?"

He sighted and nodded. "In about two weeks after were gone. Hope we can settle this faster." I nodded and, leaning my head on his shoulder, let sleep drift me away.

"I love you, Jjongie." I murmured and was halfway gone when I felt his mind touch mine sweetly.

** _'I love you too, angel.'_ **

** _Jonghyun’s POV:_ **

Next week couldn't come any sooner and I was dreading the day already. I knew what my duty was, but I just couldn't leave Key. The bond was too strong between us.

"Ready to go?" Minho asked slapping my back in comfort.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I growled back.

"I guess not." He upped his hands in surrender and chuckled. "Easy Bro, we'll be back before you know it. Don't forget that I know what you're feeling and I also can't be away from Taemin for too long, much less now that he is almost ready to pop."

I just nodded and went to say goodbye to Key and the twins.

"Just promise that you'll come back to us." He murmured in my ear as we hugged.

"I promise." I kissed his forehead and knelt in front of him, caressing his tummy lovingly. "Don't bother your mommy too much okay? Behave while I'm gone." I murmured to the babies and, kissing the baby bump softly, I stood up and left.

_'Please moon goddess, protect them while I'm gone...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Thursday~


	17. Chapter 15: Save Us (Part 1)

** _ Chapter 15: Save Us (part 1) _ **

** _ Key POV: _ **

A week has passed by since the guys left and to say that I felt alone was an understatement. Not for anything it was needed for the fathers to be close to the “mothers” this far in the pregnancy. Even though the fathers were stronger, and their powers were better even at a distance from the mothers, the mothers grew a bit weak as pregnancy carried on, since their babies were both feeding on their energy and the nutrients the mothers gave. This is the reason why it was better for them to be together. 

"I miss Minho..." Taemin sighted, pouting cutely, and sat as he could at my side.

We were currently at my work in the hospital since he said he was getting bored at the house, and I was the only one allowed to work and go out, for now...with escort of course. I was writing records and patient notes when he spoke, and I nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, they'll come back in a few days." I reassured him, even though I wasn't so sure. Jonghyun hasn't contacted me at all and I'm getting worried that something went wrong. I know I shouldn't stress, that is bad for the babies but...

A knock on my door distracted me from my errant thoughts, making me frown. Nobody knocks here in the hospital, less on my office when they know I don't like knocking.

**_'Minnie, go hide on that door. Don't come out until I say so. Here's the code.'_**I murmured while I answered the door.

"Coming! One minute!" As soon as Taemin was hidden, I went to the door. As soon as I opened the door I was greeted with a piece of fabric to my mouth and nose filled with chloroform. I tried not to breathe but it was getting hard. I tried to fight it but knew that they could harm my babies, so I decided against it.

**_'JONGHYUN!' _**I screamed in my head while trying hard not to breathe or give Taemin away. Besides being my brother-in-law, he was my _Luna_...and we protect our _Luna_ fiercely. 

An idea popped in my head as I was about to go unconscious. A strong wind hit the man behind me as I tried to get out of his hold, throwing him to the floor. Thank God for air conditioning. When I did, I ran to where my bottle of water was, opening it and emptying its content in my hand. Molding it to form an ice knife, I ran and stabbed the guy in an eye while quickly stabbing the other in the shoulder. If I was going down, I was going down swinging.

"Shit! What the fuck man? What the hell is going on?" One of the men cursed while the other rolled over in the floor. This was my chance. I needed to get them as far away of Taemin as possible before they noticed. So, I ran outside, praying that a nurse or a doctor cross my path.

"You bitch!" The guy without an eye caught up to me, pulling me back by the hair, making me almost fall. "You'll pay for that, you little shit. I don't know what happened but fun-time's over. Where's the other one?" He growled on my ear as soon as we entered my office again.

"Fuck you." I spat back, earning a slap that made my face go the other direction. _Shit, it hurts._

"Here, drug him. Whether we find the other one or not, at least we'll get paid for this one. The mate of the leader of the Royal Guard is worth at least fifty grand." The one with the injured shoulder said. 

_So, this was about some money? _I couldn't hear anything else because before I knew it, I blacked out.

** _ No One POV: _ **

"Jonghyun, you okay?" Minho asked, noticing how strange his best friend was since they left.

"I don't know. I've been restless since this morning, like something's wrong. Eros’ been aching, begging to be near our mate but he also knows that his duty is by your side. It's tearing us apart and I don't even know why." Jonghyun growled and sighted in defeat.

Minho sighted and sat beside him. They were in a lone cabin by the end of the Transylvanian border, getting ready to capture some rogues that neared that area. Ten, one of the alphas of the European division, alerted Minho that some killing were going on in that area and what to do about it. Reason why, they were now here.

"Come on Jong. Let's deal with this and then go home. The sooner we deal with this, the better." Minho said and left. 

In that moment, Jonghyun’s heart constricted and an immense pain settled. Fear ran through his veins like ice and he knew his mate was in trouble.

"Sorry Minho, but I have to go back." Jonghyun pleaded and, shifting in midair, left running.

"Go, my friend." Minho murmured to the wind, watching the way his best friend went to protect his mate and Minho’s brother.

"Alpha, we have located the rogue’s hide-out." one of Minho’s pack guards notified him.

"Good, let's check-"

**_"MINHO! HELP!" _**The alpha was brought to his knees as he desperately heard his mate's voice.

What the hell was going on?!

"TAEMIN!!"

** _{...}_ **

A growl, so potent that it shook the windows and doors of the hospital, broke out the calmness of the night. It was a growl of an alpha in pain, of an alpha in fury and readying itself for the kill. Someone had his mate at hurt him. Someone was going to pay dearly for it.

** _'JONGHYUN!'_ **

He has never been so afraid in his life. The fact that someone has his mate made his blood run cold. He has never run as fast or with so much determination. Dirt and trees soon became road as Jonghyun raced to his mate's side. He didn't even stop when he reached the hospital. Thank the Goddess for the automatic doors who opened just in time for his wolfish figure to enter and race down the hall to Key’s office. Voices and struggles were heard even before he made the last turn thanks to his accurate hearing, letting him know that three men were in Key’s office besides his mate and the _Luna_. 

_He could also smell blood_. 

He skied to a stop just outside the door, trying to analyze and come up with the best way to save them both. Of course, the worst part was trying to calm Eros out, who was trying to get to his mate, _NOW_. And to top that, he could feel the babies getting restless and scared. _Yeah, strategies my ass, I'm going in. _With a loud bark, Jonghyun charged in, taking down one guy in the process. Chewing down his jugular, he turned around and faced the other two guys and his unconscious mate. He tried not to charge in, to analyze the situation, but it was hard watching his unconscious mate in the arms of another man. His mind was racing. He didn't see Taemin anywhere, but he did feel him -_Goddess bless the Luna/Pack bond_\- so he knew Taemin was okay; terrified but okay.

**_'Minho, I need help...'_**he mind-linked Minho, hoping he got here in time.

** _ Jonghyun POV: _ **

"Come on dude, kill the wolf and let's get out of here. We still need to look for the other one." the one holding Key said, his left eye bleeding profusely.

"T-they said nothing about no wolf. What the fuck is going on?!" The one with the gun shouted.

I could smell their fear. I could hear their heartbeats increase with every breath. I could see the uncertainty in their faces. And I also could smell that the second one who talked was human. Things were not going according to their plan and I knew I could use that to my advantage...so I did. Mist began to surround them, chilling the air. When I knew I was covered in mist, I shifted and changed. Walking slowly and unnoticed, I unarmed the guy with the gun and broke his neck in one swift motion...no sound emitted. Without wasting time, I grabbed the neck of the last one with one hand and caught Key just in time with the other hand as he fell.

A howl let me know Minho had arrived and wanted the last one alive. It was against my better judgement and obedience to my alpha that I did as he asked. Eros wanted the blood of all those who have harmed his mate and I wasn't putting any fight against it anyways. But an alpha's word was law, and if he wanted him alive, I must obey. That doesn't mean I can't hurt him a little.

"Don't even think about it." Minho ordered, entering the room when the mist was clearing, as smoke began to appear in the kidnapper's pants.

"What?! I didn't do anything..." I said with much oh-so-innocent face as I carried Key bride-style to a near hospital bed. Nurses rushed to the scene as they saw their boss on a bed. I was beginning to question their competence since they didn't do anything when my mate needed them most...bunch of ingrate bastards.

Minho was tense...the fact that he hasn't seen Taemin is making him crazy. Even though I just joked, I was a little jumpy too. No one could get near Key right now even if I wanted too. Eros wouldn't have it, and honestly, neither did I. I lowered Key to the bed and got in with him while I waited for some help of the nurses and doctors that were rushing everywhere, snuggling us closer...I needed to feel him and know that he was okay...

"Come on baby, wake up. I need you...we need you." I stroke his baby bump softly and was rewarded with two little strong kicks. Through the bond, I could feel them calming, knowing that their dad was here. 

Shit, I shouldn't have left in the first place...

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

As soon as I arrive at the hospital, Taemin’s presence enveloped me like a blanket, letting me know that he was okay, terrified but okay. I searched for him and found him cowering in a little panic room Key prepared in case of emergencies. His head was on his knees and he was sobbing softly. His mind was chaotic but the one thing that pop out the most was my name.

"Shhh, It's okay...I'm here now." I shushed him and took him in my arms.

"Minho!" He threw himself at me and cried as I took him up and out of the panic room. He was shaking in my arms and holding me fiercely.

**_'It's okay baby. I'm here now...'_**I tried to calm him through our bond, but he was too shaken up.

"I'm so sorry, Minho. I tried to protect Key but neither he nor the baby would let me. I was so powerless. I don't like that..." he cried.

"I know, princess but you have to understand that is pack duty to protect their _Luna_ above anything else. I know you would have protected Key if you could as you did some months ago but, the fact that you can give birth soon... let's just say that the baby knows when to protect you and himself. So, no more crying." He nodded and I lowered him to a hospital bed near my brother. 

Even though I was worried for Taemin, I was worried sick for my baby brother too...

"M-Minho...? Wha... something's wro-Ahhhh!!!!" Taemin doubled over his stomach and screamed as reddish water pooled down where he sat.

_Oh Shit..._

"Taemin? What's wrong? Help! Somebody help us!" I screamed for any doctor or nurse nearby.

"H-he's coming. The baby's coming..."


	18. Chapter 16: Save Us (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yush! I was on time this time lol  
Thank god AO3 didn't cockblock me this time lol  
Ok please try not to kill me and keep in mind how much I love you guys uwu  
Enjoy~

** _ Chapter 16: Save Us (part 2) _ **

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

I've never been so scared and never felt so useless in my life as I did now. Seeing my mate scream in pain made my heart ache. I don't even know why I can't feel his labor pains, but I wish that, somehow, I was the one receiving the pain instead of him. As soon as his water broke, the nurses and a new doctor came in -since Key is out- and took him away for labor. If Siwon wasn't here, I would've torn the doctor apart when he took Taemin away from me. I know, totally irrational, but right now the only thing important to Aides is the fact that his mate is hurting.

_Fuck... just fuck._

My pace turned faster as I almost jog the hall up and down and carved a new sidewalk.

"Calm down brother... everything's going to be alright. Taemin’s a strong wolf. Just have faith." Siwon encouraged me as we sat in the hospital hall waiting for news of my mate.

"I just can't understand. Every time we go for a job or I leave the pack house something happens to Taemin or my brother. I can't handle it. I just don't know what's going on..." I was so frustrated.

The fact that someone has the nerves to attack my family says something. Maybe I'm the target and they're just bait. I sighted loud as I though it over. I need to get to the bottom of this and soon. Some blood will be spilled soon...

A cold sensation came over me like a breeze on a winter's calm morning, just that these sensations weren't as pleasant. Something was wrong with Taemin.

"Alpha Minho." the doctor appeared, a somber look on his face.

My knees gave up and I collapsed to a chair near there. No... they can't be... if they were, I would have felt it, right?

"I need your help, alpha. They're still alive but it's not good. I need you to give up some blood since you're the same rare type as the Luna."

"Lead the way."

** _ {...} _ **

"How is he?" Siwon asked me as soon as I was out of the blood bank station.

"They're getting ready to perform a cesarean on him since natural birth is out of the question." I exhaled and sat again in the hall. "I asked them to let me be inside, but they said no because my wolf could attack in the middle of the procedure, thinking they were harming Taemin."

"You know that's true, so the most we can do is wait..." Siwon said and sat at my side, both of us waiting for them to finish.

"How are things with the _Luna_?" Jonghyun appeared out of nowhere and sat at my other side.

"I'll let you know when I do. Right now, they're performing a cesarean since he's unable to give birth in that state." I repeat with my eyes closed. "What about Key? For you to be here means everything's alright with my brother, right?" I opened one eye and arched an eyebrow in question.

"In a way, I guess. The doctor said that he was okay after all, just knocked up thanks to the chloroform. The twins are also okay, despite the use of his powers. He’s asleep right now...wearing off the drugs." Jonghyun said and exhaled.

"That's good to know then." I exhaled also.

All these situations were making me more stressed than necessary and someone was going to pay for that.

"What about the incident? Did you find anything? Did you find out who did it?" I growled.

"Actually, we have a lead. The first attack was by the Eastern Asia pack, but they attacked the pack house after leaving a bloodbath. Then they attack by the Eastern Europe pack and suddenly they're being attacked here. Both times they were targeting Luna Taemin and Key. Now, thinking back, the only two people that didn't believe you when you announced Taemin’s pregnancy was Hangeng from the Western Asia pack and Ten, from the European pack...the same guy who send us on a goose chase before. Now, I know that this is not enough but one of my guys told me that, after some _serious interrogation _to the rouges that attacked them some months ago, they discovered Ten brand on them. And that, for me, is something worth _visiting_ alpha Ten for." Jonghyun smirked at the end, vengeance and retribution on his gaze.

"Very well. Send Jackson and John to do the sweeping. I want them alive. Him and his second in command. Tell Kevin to be in charge over that pack until I said otherwise." I glared, blood thirst and revenge cursing my veins. "Also call _Him._ We'll need his assistance." I murmured.

"Yes, Alpha." Jonghyun said and left.

Resting my head on the wall, I drifted to a much-needed nap.

** _ {...} _ **

A painful feeling woke me up abruptly, bringing me to my knees while I clutched my shirt where my heart was. The pain was such that I couldn't even breathe. I started to panic. There was only one way this pain was taking place...This was the kind of pain that not even the greatest torture could surpass, making you weak and almost killing you.

A roar like no other was heard in the place, a scream of pain and suffering like no other, and it took me a minute to notice that the painful screams came from me. Jonghyun and Siwon were on their knees at my sides, trying to calm me down and asking what was wrong, but I couldn't answer.

The pain was too much.

Sobs broke me down to the point that my entire body was shaking. It's been a long time since I cried...hell, I haven't cried since I was a kid so... I broke down again.

_Why?_

_Why now?_

_Why to me?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

The questions were spilling in my head to no end.

"Alpha..." Samuel, the doctor that was attending Taemin, said with such reverence that made me look up to him.

His sad face confirmed what my body and soul already knew but refused to accept. Even Aides was howling in pain inside of me. Please tell me it isn't true...

"I'm sorry alpha...the Luna and your son... they didn't make it..."

_I shifted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I absolutely love comments and feel free to leave kudos and as much love as you want!
> 
> Until Next time~


	19. Chapter 17: Prince Yongguk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might wan to thank a friend of mine for convincing me to update way earlier than planned. Still, I will update on thursday as planned. Enjoy~

** _ Chapter 17: Prince Yongguk _ **

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

"Alpha Minho...my king. Luna Taemin and your son...they didn't make it..."

"...They didn't make it..." I murmured, trying to grasp the words...

I shifted out of anger and mourning, Siwon moving in front of the doctor to protect him as Jonghyun tried to contain me.

But it was all in vain.

Taemin was _gone_.

My little angel was _gone_.

The two most important people in my life didn't exist anymore, so why should I? Aides and I felt the emptiness that the mating bond left; a reminder of what we just lost. After so many years of loneliness, I only got three years of happiness...

But I guess it was fair. A year for every other I spend alone in my misery. Is true that every year I spend with Taemin felt like a hundred or so...

Still...I missed him. Miss them. Even the little angel that I didn’t get to meet, didn’t get to raise and love, didn’t get to show him what life as a wolf was, the pleasure of being free, the responsibility of caring for those we love, the gift of having a mate and loving them…

I ran and ran through the woods, my paws grazing the earth as I flew to nowhere in particular. The pain was consuming me, not letting me feel anything else. Not even the scrapes the wood left on my skin every time a branch snapped under my speed, or the sharp end of the rocks that encrusted on the bottom of my paws. No awareness at all.

I miss them _so much_...

The pain is _too much_...

I want it to _stop_.

Before I knew it, I was facing a cliff at the end of my territory. This was it. The solution to my problem... I knew the pack will be well taken care of, since my father was on his way. Also, maybe he'll give the pack to my brother, since a Choi must be always in the throne. Being the case that he's pregnant, he's the most adequate to continue the bloodline, and I knew Jonghyun was more than able to handle this pack as he has done before for me.

So yeah, I can finally be reunited with Taemin and our little angel...

With a bittersweet smile on my lips, I leaped forward and into darkness.

** _{...}_ **

I woke up gasping for air as Jonghyun and Siwon held me down so that I didn't fall.

_It was a dream._

It was all a really big nightmare that I wish will never come true...

"You okay?" Jong asked me and I nodded.

"Just a nightmare...I'm okay now."

"Good, cause here comes the doctor." Siwon signaled to the end of the hall were, sure thing, the doctor was walking towards us.

I stood up automatically, my face as controlled as I could master giving the situation. The feeling the nightmare brought still hover nearby in my memories and in my body, making me more anxious and unpredictable.

"My king..." the doctor said and bowed his head. "The cesarean was a success, but the Luna isn't waking up. We ran some test and everything's fine so, the only thing for us to do is to wait for him to wake up on his own. They're being moved to the suite at this moment. If you please accompany me, I can take you to them and you can finish your son's papers there."

"Please... "

"I'll go back to Key. I have the feeling he's going to wake up soon, so as soon as I can, I'll visit you guys." Jonghyun bowed and left.

"I have to go also. My maid just mind-linked me that Heechul is not feeling well. Please, let me know if anything happens."

"Sure, is your brother and nephew we're taking about. Don't worry, I'll let you know as soon as Taemin wakes up." I clasped his shoulder and followed the doctor to my mate's room, aching to see and hold our son.

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

_Darkness._

Cold and darkness was the only things I could feel. Where am I? Am I dead? Why I can't remember anything? There was something pulling at my heart, but I couldn't decipher what it was.

Someone was calling me... someone's waiting for me...But who?

_"Minnie, come on baby, wake up. I need you...you men need you..."_

Need me? Men? Baby?

Baby! My baby?! What happened? Is he okay? Where is he? Why can't I feel him moving inside me? Why can't my body respond at all?!

I was panicking, and I knew I had to do something. My baby was out there, and he needed me...And so did Minho.

I was numb and I was hating it. I was the _Luna_ for Christ sake and I couldn't even wake up.

"_Please baby, I can't do this without you...I miss you so much._"

I tried to fight the haze... the mist that brought me back to the darkness and I lost once again.

The mist lifted again, letting me hear my doctor, I suppose, talking with someone.

_“We can only wait. His wolf is okay and so is he. It's just a matter of time before he wakes up."_

_"What about Yongguk? What about my son?"_ I could distinguish Minho’s voice above anything else.

_"Well-"_ The mist and sleepless wrapped me again. I tried to fight it. I wanted to know what happened to my son...my little prince…

_My Yonggie._

I woke up to a bright light, instinctively closing my eyes. Trying again, I manage to open my eyes without going blind. Sheesh, a lot of work just to wake up...

Shifting at my side alert me that I wasn't alone. I looked to my left to see the crib where my newborn was supposed to be. He wasn't there. Panicking, I turned right, only to be greeted with the most amazing sight ever. Minho had Yongguk on his arms, rocking him from side to side. Cooing and smiling, I almost didn't recognize him. Minho was so happy that it made me ecstatic that I could give him something that he thought he couldn't have. Yongguk whimpered a little in his arms and began to move. Minho only chuckled and shifted him a little in his arms. My little prince looked so tiny in his father's arms, yet there wouldn't be a safer place than there.

"Shush little man, your mama's asleep right now and he needs his rest. You both gave us quite a scare, you know." He cooed to Yongguk, making me smile.

"Can I see him?" I asked, deciding on alerting Minho that I was awake.

His eyes found mine and it was like time stopped. I could feel my heart swell with pride and love for the two important persons in my life.

"Sure." he smiled and sat at my side, passing Yonggie to me with care.

As soon as my son was in my arms I cried. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks as I watched the most amazing creature open his eyes to look at me. His eyes were icy blue, affirming that the alpha king’s blood ran through his vein, before they changed to his hazel ones. His hair was jet black and soft, like silk. His skin was creamy white and soft, as a newborn should be. His cheeks were tainted with a little pink in them. All in all, he was beautiful. And he was mine.

"Hello there, baby. I'm your mommy." I smiled and cried at the same time.

I was so happy.

** _{...}_ **

"Ready to go?" Minho asked as he zipped the baby bag.

I nodded as I strapped Yongguk on his carrier. After being here for four days, finally we're going home. Key came two days ago to visit along with Jonghyun. They cooed and paw all over my son as I tried to shoo them away. Siwon came yesterday with Heechul. I seriously didn't expect them to show together, but after Minho told me that Heechul wasn't feeling well a couple of days ago, I guess I understand why Siwon’s not letting him off his side. What surprised me the most was the reason of his sickness. Siwon was going to be a father in about five months. So yeah, I guess I was happy. What I didn't expect at all was Minho’s father coming here. I mean, I knew this was his first grandson and all, still I didn't expect him. Hell, I didn't even know him.

"Come on Minnie, we don't want to be late." Minho hurried and we left the hospital room. Guards were everywhere, their eyes vigilant to everything that moves.

"Why so many guards Min?"

"Protection. We still don't know who did all those things and, even when we have suspicions, I don't trust easily. "

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him whole giving him the carrier with Yongguk.

We walked out and onto the cars, finally heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Thursday~


	20. Chapter 20

** _ Chapter 18: Wrath _ **

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

It's been two weeks since Taemin gave birth to Yongguk and I was loving every single time I had with them. Even the rare early mornings Yongguk wakes-up crying couldn't shake my happiness.

Taemin finally met my father, who apologize for not arriving before. He explained that usually, after the son takes the throne as the alpha king, his parents will leave him for about three to five years so that they can get used to be in charge and handle tough situations. After that, is optional for the parents to come and go as they pleased. I know, weird, but it has been like that for generations and has worked very well, the only exceptions being special occasions like matings and births and all that jazz. Mom and dad were actually on their 50th anniversary honeymoon, reason why they didn't come to my mating. They usually forget about the world when they're together. Is seriously disgusting to watch the sickly-sweet aura my parents omit every time they're together (even though I know I have that with Minnie.). Taemin understood and took a liking to my dad quickly. My mom was going to fly in tomorrow... and I'll never hear the end of it. I’m so screwed. Even Aides peed himself a little at the prospect of our mother unleashing her wrath in us. We’re so dead.

Three days ago, we discovered Yongguk could already shift even though he was still a newborn. I came home after a meeting just to be greeted by both Taemin and Yongguk in their wolf form. Apparently, the link between mother and son is so strong that, after he was born, every time Taemin shifts, he shifts too, at least for now until he learns to control it on his own. While Taemin’s wolf, Kore, is a white and cream wolf, Yongguk’s is as blueish-black as I am, a sign that he was the next alpha. It was beautiful watching them together, Yongguk snuggling to his mother while nursing off him. Yeah, it was surprising that Taemin could nurse him, even when his tits didn't become bigger like with women. He said it was better for him to nurse Yongguk in wolf form because it was all about instinct for him, which makes it easier and less painful for him.

I couldn't resist their cuteness and shifted, laying and snuggling protective behind Taemin. My dad beamed proudly when we told him about Yongguk shifting and he told us that I was the same. That it was a sign of great friendship and bond between my son and his wolf. I was the one glowing proudly after that.

Now it was like a ritual for me to shift with them every time I see them in wolf form.

_'**You're home.' **_Taemin said on my mind as I nuzzle behind his ear with my nose.

** _'Yeah, I'm home.'_ **

We were currently on the backyard, both of us laying down in our wolf form as we watch Yongguk trying to stand up on his little paws. Some pack members were lazing around and enjoying the sunny day while kids and pups ran around laughing. It was so peaceful, it was surreal. I prayed for this to last.

"There's my favorite nephew!" Key waddled in as he could, giving the fact that he was about to pop out at any minute. Jonghyun followed close behind.

Taemin yelped happily as he sat to receive them. I just rolled my eyes. Yongguk lost balance in that moment and fell, starting to whimper. Before Minnie could do anything, I licked Yonggie’s back, encouraging him to try again. He looked at me with his big amber eyes and whimpered again, so I took him and lay him between my paws.

"_Awwwwwwww_, Minho’s such a good parent." Key squealed and sniffled. "Thank you Minnie, for making an honest man out of my good-for-nothing-playboy brother." Key hugged Taemin and started to fake-cry, thanking him and all that. _What a drama queen_.

_'**Playboy, Huh...'**_ Minnie glared at me, and in that moment I knew I was a dead man.

I growled at Key and he just smirked.

_'**Key, take Yongguk please.'**_As soon as Yongguk was safe in Key’s arms, Taemin jumped on top of me and we began to playfully fight.

**_'My king, rogues have breached the border and are moving fast!'_** Jackson warned and I stood up quickly.

** _'Taemin, take Yongguk and Key and go to the safe house with the rest of the pack. Jonghyun, call the royal guard and prepare them. Let's go see who's stupid enough to barge in here.'_ **

Taemin ran with Yongguk in his mouth and Key on his heels, together with the women, children and old. My father ran outside as soon as he knew what was happening.

** _'Dad please go with Taemin and the others. You're the only one I trust my mate and child with.'_ **

My dad nodded and left with them. On the distance I could see a barrier forming around the safe house. Earth lifted up and engulfed the building where the pack was hiding, followed by a layer of solid ice and fire so hot, it could rival the sun. Air tornados surrounded the perimeter, cutting anything in their distance. I knew they were safe with my father and Taemin there.

Some warrior wolves quickly followed Jonghyun and me as we raced towards the area where the rogues have started attacking. As we approached, we heard screams and smelled blood as the rogues and the warriors who arrived first continued fighting.

We jump into the battle before any more casualties happened. I grabbed the nearest rouge off one of my pack members and snap his neck when I suddenly felt pain on my back as a rogue jumped on me. I was so pissed that I fried him without a second glance. Different to other times, Aides and I were not afraid to use our powers to get this over with as soon as possible. Jonghyun was fighting in both on his wolf and human form, switching so fast between them you couldn’t really notice it and swore it were two different people.

**_'Jonghyun, I want at least three alive. I want no survivors. My wrath will be known.'_** Jong understood and captured three of the rogues, ordering his men for back off.

When the other rogues knew what was happening, they tried for escape.

I shifted back to my human form.

"Oh, no so fast..." I smirked in malice.

A circle of fire entrapped all of them inside with me, leaving nowhere to run. Slowly, one by one, I began to burn them alive. I made the fire such that they didn't burned fast, wanting to hear their screams until the end. The smoke began to cloud the sky, my rage being fueled by it.

_Behold. This is what happens when you threaten the king's family and pack._

The sky turned red, a vision that will never be forgotten. It wasn’t until the last of them died that I turned around and left. Jonghyun’s face was one of shock. Yeah...it has been a long time since he saw me like this. Since I was so consumed with rage that I didn’t care what happened. I turned and walk back, the fire still burning on the background.

"Let's go back. I want to know who was stupid enough to provoke me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Until Next Week~


	21. Chapter 19: I'm the Alpha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one left me comments last chappie, am sad ;3;
> 
> but because i lub chu all, I am updating a day earlier. Be advised tho, this story is coming to an end soon, in about 3 or so chapters. So enjoy the final moments of these babies...(or is it just the mere beginning?)

** _ Chapter 19: I’m the Alpha _ **

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

To be honest, I was scared. Having my father-in-law and my brother-in-law close was a relief but, the fact that I must protect all these people..._Yeah_...I was scared. Not knowing if the ones outside were okay was making me edgy.

I bet you guys are wondering why we didn't go to the pack house and made the shield around it, right? Well it's easy, first the pack house is a castle. It's way too big and, even with the kind of power Choi Misung, Minho’s dad, and I have, it'll be too much. Second, the pack house has too many passage and entryways that protect them all will be impossible. That's why Minho made a sanctuary near the castle, on the woods that would made it easier for me to protect. It's a cottage made of wood, big enough for the whole pack with even an emergency wing and all that.

Yongguk whimpered in Key’s arms and I knew it was time to feed him. Taking him, I walked to one of the little rooms so that I could feed him and covered the entrance with shimmering snowflakes to give us privacy. As soon as one side of my shirt was off, Yongguk was feeding, making me wince some now and then thanks to his strong pulls. I guess he was very hungry after all. It still felt weird every time, yet surprisingly I was okay with it. I guess the ‘motherly’ instincts were too strong to care if I was a guy or whatever. Feeding and keeping my son healthy and strong was all that mattered.

"How is he?" Key asked, sitting on a bench near the bed. I smiled and threw some soil in the wooded floor and planted some seeds. Soon a little peach tree grew. I took one and gave it to Key, knowing it was one of his latest cravings, and I took one for myself, eating it while feeding Yongguk. Honestly, having my powers back at its fullest rocks. Key thanked me and dug in.

"He's fine. Really hungry but fine." I answered while stroking Yonggie’s hair.

A howl outside let us know that the fight was over. People were cheering and celebrating, but for some reason I didn't lower the barriers I made together with Misung, Minho's dad.

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

"Take me to them." I ordered, still covered in blood, dirt and ashes. I was not going to rest until I have the blood of the culprit on my hands. This has gone too far, and they were going to pay. I will not rest until I know my family is safe...that my pack is safe.

"This way alpha." My beta, Jackson, said as we walked toward the dungeons on the far cottage near the end of the pack's territory, Jonghyun following close behind.

Bolting and creaking sounds were made as we opened the doors that were unused for some months now. Inside, rows of cells were located to each side, most of them filled with rogues or mercenaries that dared to cross to my land without my knowledge or harm my pack and family. At the end of the hallway was a double door where the current prisoner I wanted to see was, wishing he was dead.

"And to what do I owe the honor of your visit, king Minho?" Ten sneered, sarcasm dripping from his bruised lips.

He was chained to the wall by both hands and feet. The silver in the cuffs kept him weak and unable of healing himself as fast as a normal werewolf could. His fingers we're broken, nails gone, a nipple ripped off and both ankles severed beyond reconstruction. He was black and blue and cut all over. His head was shaved and on his right ear was a GPS earring, just in case he decided it was smart to escape even though he wouldn’t have made it far with half of his injuries, let alone the extent of this ones. Near him were the three rouges we captured today as well.

"I want to know one thing Ten and, I swear to the Goddess, if I find out you lied to me, I'll make sure you wish your parents had practiced safe sex and used birth control instead. Now...I want to know why. Why us? What can you possibly gain from attacking the king's family? Besides death, of course." I growled eerily calmed, making Jonghyun and Jackson tense in fear.

Ten chuckled. "You really don't get it, do you. This is way more than your stupid pack or mate. Did you ever wondered why you and your son could shift from birth? Why is it so easy for you to associate with other were-races besides werewolves?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you know that you and your son are shifters?" He smirked and I seriously wanted to punch his face right there and then.

"Okay, you have three seconds to change that pathetic story of yours and tell me who is behind it before I rip your heart out with my bare hands. There’re no shifters, not since the great war when all weres were one. And that was thousands of years ago." I smirked back.

Ten’s face became serious and paled a little, but then he smiled a sinister one, making me frown.

"You are nothing compared to what's coming. When Tiago comes, you and your family will be dead, your pack either gone or taken over. The prophecy will never take place. You are no one." He smirked evilly and I lost it.

_Bad move Ten._

** _ Aides’ POV: _ **

My fangs elongated and my claws appeared. My eyes changed to their icy blue (almost white) color, my alpha king status making notice. I growled and clawed his chest, my nails almost reaching his heart.

"I. AM. ALPHA! I. AM. KING! Show me the respect I deserve. Now tell me, who am I?" I growled in his face.

Ten started to scream in pain, making me smile sadistically at him.

"Alpha!" He screamed. "My alpha, my king." I roared in triumph at his declaration and ripped his heart out.

"Burn him and interrogate the others. I want to know who this Tiago person is. Jackson, contact my mother, I need her at my house ASAP."

"Yes alpha." Jackson said and left.

I went outside and shifted, running out the adrenaline and blood-lust. I needed Kore now, the sooner the better.

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

"I miss Jjonggie..." Key murmured in the makeshift bed I made for him, while rubbing his five-and-a-half-month belly.

We've been inside the shield Misung and I made for about five hours. I made some fruit plants grow inside and a little waterfall to keep us hydrated and fed until Minho tells me to let them out. Thank the goddess there were enough rooms for the families while the un-mated wolves bunked together.

"I know. I miss Min too, but the fact that he hasn't talked to me or cut the link between us tells me that he is doing some serious shit and doesn't want to hurt us..." I sighted and sat at his side. I quickly manipulated the wood around me and made a little simple crib for Yonggie. It had an elvish look that I finished with a snow flaked blanket.

After putting Yongguk inside, I turned to Logan.

"Still, doesn't mean that I don't like it. I mean, I'm his husband, his Luna, and that means that I'll be his support in everything."

Key laughed and moved near me. "Yeah, my bother can be stupid and hardheaded sometimes, but he meant well. I bet he did that for a reason. We just need to wait." I nodded and hugged him, drifting off to a peaceful nap.

** _ {...} _ **

A scream woke Yongguk and me up, only to find a whimpering Key at my side.

"K-Key! Are you okay?"

He shook his head and bit his lip in pain. "T-the...the babies..."

A rush of water dampened the sheets under us.

Key opened his eyes as wide as he could, and in a whispered he said my feared words. "M-my water just broke."

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next chappie~


	22. Chapter 20: It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story it's coming to an end and I don't know how to feel about that ugh, my feels

** _ Chapter 20: It’s Time  _ **

** _ Key’s POV: _ **

"M-my water just broke..." I whispered as soon as I felt the rush of warm liquid run through my inner thighs down to the make-shift bed.

_Oh shit._

I knew there was a probability that they came early, but not this soon. Once I discovered I was starting to panic, I attempted to calm down. Now is not the time for this. I need to deliver my babies safe.

I took deep breaths and sat at the edge of the bed, still breathing away the pain. The contractions were coming far apart, so I knew I wasn't quite ready yet. I needed Jonghyun here. He is the only one that can keep me calm and sane while I go through this.

**_'Jjong, baby, are you listening? I need you. The babies are coming, and I need my mate.'_** I whimpered and tried to lay down.

Even though Taemin was a healer and an ER nurse at the hospital, he hasn't birthed babies before...I think. Still, I will need his help.

"M-Minnie, I will need your help. I need you to find some things that I will need. Send a guard to the main house to get the babies and my bag, and another to the emergency wing here to get some towels, hot water, alcohol and a knife." I exhaled as I rode the pain of another contraction.

"But if we take you to the emergency ward?" He asked as if it would be obvious for me to go to the east wing of the safe house.

"No, they're too busy healing the other members and I'm too far gone to wait for someone to tend me. I can do this here just fine. Just get me what I asked." I glared, feeling another contraction coming. There were getting way to close now.

Taemin left to order the guard and my dad came in.

"Hey little one, how're you doing?" He said as he helped me lay down while stoking my hair softly. Seeing my dad here calmed me somehow. I miss my mom though...

"Honestly? Could've been better. I just want them to be born." I smiled tenderly. "I really want Jonghyun here...and mom."

He chuckled and nodded. "You mom's on her way. I think Minho will talk to her first though. Who knows...maybe they already knows that you're in labor and come here instead." I nodded and leaned my head to his hands, loving his petting. "By the way Key, when we're you going to tell us about Jonghyun and you? I mean, last time I left, you we're single and cute and all. Now you're mated and with twins on the way." He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"I know what you're doing dad. But distracting me from the pain with questions about Jonghyun isn't helping. We'll talk about this la-" I gasped and moaned in pain while clutching my dad's hand.

A little earthquake let me know Taemin had let someone in and in just seconds Jjong was panting at the entrance of the room.

"K-Key..."

** _ Jonghyun’s POV: _ **

Not in a million years will I forget the fear I felt when Key reached to me. I had just opened the link to him as soon as I stepped out if the torture room, not wanting him to feel or see what I was seeing or feeling. His cry for help had me running towards him and if Taemin hadn't opened the earth wall in that moment, I'm pretty sure I would have injured myself beyond belief. Stupid, considering I had the power of earth too, meaning I could dissolve the rock in no time.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" I reached his other side and began stroking his belly softly, trying to ease the pain somehow.

"Better now that you're here." He smiled at me through teary eyes and my heart filled with love for him.

Seriously, I love him so much that I don't know how I will add my children to the equation. I mean, I know I will love them, as much as my sons can be loved, but their mother will always have my heart.

"Oh shit!" Key exhaled and held my hand so hard, that I heard some bones break. "T-Taemin check how far along I am. I'll need to push soon."

Taemin checked him and said something that I didn't understand. The point of it all was that Key was near and his contractions were almost every other minute now.

"Jjong, can you sit behind me?" I did as told, seeing the advantage for Key. He was now practically sitting, making it easier for him to deliver the twins. "Fuck! Taemin tell me I'm ready to go cause this fuckers aren't waiting any longer." Key cursed and I had to stifle a chuckle. Leave it to him to curse the life out of his children before they’re even born.

"On the count of three, start to push Key. One, two, three!" Taemin ordered and the labor of my sons began.

** _ {...} _ **

Ten hours has passed since all of this began, every hour freaking me out more. Taemin said it was normal since it was his first birth; that twin births can go up to fourteen hours at best. No, my baby's amazing but he can't handle four more hours. Please goddess, let these babies be born now...

"Come on Key, I can see the head. Give me one of your biggest pushes!" Taemin ordered and Key complied.

A cry announced one of my boys was born but my eyes stayed with Key. Taemin cleaned quickly cutting the umbilical cord and handing him to Key’s father for a complete inspection. Thank the goddess Misung was technically the father of all medicine and healing so I knew my son will be alright with him.

"Come on baby, one more to go." I whispered, only to have my hand broken again as he screamed through a push.

I don't know how many times Key broke my hand to be honest. Thank the goddess for my werewolf healing because if not, my hand would've been beyond repair by now. I'm glad it was my hand he broke and not other parts of my anatomy as he threatened to do before.

"I c-can't...I can't do this anymore..." Key panted, leaning back fully to me.

His hair and back were dampened with sweat and he was breathing hard. His eyes we're shut, and I could feel the exhaustion coming from him. Shit, this is harder on him than I thought.

Without thinking it, I began to pass him some of my strength. Yeah, that can be done between mates. You'll be surprised what can you do or give between mates. That's how strong the bond is.

"Come on Key, I just need the biggest push you can give me." Taemin urged and Key sat up, pushing with all his might.

"That's it, that's it! Here he comes!" And with that, my second son was born, a little quieter that his brother, but whimpering non-less.

Key threw himself back in exhaustion, a smile painted his beautiful face.

"You did it luv, you did it." I murmured in his ear and hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the end, but I might add an epilogue. And Obviously there's a sequel coming. There's too muh left unfinished...


	23. Chapter 21: Is It Over...?

** _ Chapter 21: Is it over…? _ **

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

"What does that mean mom?" I growled as soon as my mom said something I couldn't believe.

As soon as I returned from my run and had calmed down, my mom arrived and took me to the study. In there, I told her everything that had happened since they left, until a couple of hours ago. When I got to the part about the shifting, her eyes got wide and she sighted.

"I think it's time you know the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"The Choi clan is the oldest of all the shifters on earth. We are one of the four founding families in the shifter world, along with the Jung's, the Romero's and the Argon's. The goddess made us the four governing families to the shifter race and for centuries we lived in peace. Soon we began to favorite a species in specifics, so we took the wolf as our primary form while the Romero's took the water animals, the Argon's the birds, and the Jung's the wild cats. That didn't mean that we couldn't change to other animals, but we preferred those as our main form. With time, the ability to change to other forms than our first began to get lost, with the exception of the alpha of every family."

"W-what?" I was speechless as to what my mother was saying. "What does that mean mom?"

"When you were born, you instantly shifted alongside with me. Because I'm a wolf, you shifted to one. But at the age of three, your dad couldn't reach something and shifted to an eagle. You did the same. All the Choi’s can shift to anything they want as long as they can visualize it. You can do it, and so can Yongguk."

I was speechless. I thought shifters had disappear before the great war, but they we're just hiding.

"If that's true, why can't I do it anymore and why they went into hiding the first time?"

"You can still do it. I just made you forget how to. Believe me, it was for your own good at the time."

"What about Key? And his twins? They are firstborn after all and their father is alpha too."

"Only the first born can do that from instinct, other shifters can do that if they think about it. But someone must teach them how. About the prophecy, it may be true, it may not. We can only wait. But not be mistaken son and take the necessary precautions."

"Wha-"

"Alpha Minho, your brother has gone into labor." My beta announced and mom and I rushed to the safe house.

"Move everyone back to the pack house. Prepare the medical room to receive and check them."

"Yes sir."

My mom and I rushed back to the safe house only to hear a baby's cry. I knew it wasn't Yongguk, so it had to be one of the babies being born.

"You did it baby, you did it." Jonghyun said as we entered the room and I smiled.

Jonghyun was hugging Key and his children, totally oblivious to the people in this room.

"Okay, okay, break it up you two. I want to see the nephews I'm going to spoil rotten, so you guys have trouble..." I smirked as I walked towards them.

"Just remember that what goes around comes around." Jonghyun smirked, sitting beside Key on the bed.

"I already ordered for you to be moved back to the hospital to do a checkup. Everything is going to be okay." I smiled down at my baby brother and stroke his head softly.

"Thanks bro."

"Minho!" Minnie hugged me from behind.

**_'I'm here my love._**' I turned around and hugged him, my mom nodding in approval at the mate the goddess had given me.

"Where's Yongguk? I want you guys to know my mother."

"He's inside with Rei. Oh! Where are my manners. My name is Taemin Lee-Jung, well now Choi." Taemin bowed a little in respect to my mother. She just chuckled and hugged him back.

"I knew both your parents and your adoptive ones. I couldn't have asked for a better mate for my son. Thank you for bringing that smile out of him, and for granting his most desired wish." She kissed his cheek and, clapping her hands, she moved towards Key.

"Hey there baby, how are you feeling?"

"Sore but happy. Here they are mom. Meet your grandsons. This little one right here is Daehyun and the one Jonghyun is holding is Jongup."

I saw my mom walk towards Jonghyun and I knew he was royally screwed.

"You and I will have a long talk _Mister_. How could you impregnate my baby boy before even meeting us?! We'll talk about it later. But for now give me my grandson, I want to meet him."

"Yes ma'am." Jonghyun handed Jongup to mom and I couldn't hold it anymore. Laughing my ass out, I received an elbow from Taemin and a glare from both my mom and Jonghyun.

"You are not out of it, Minho. The fact that I just met my son-in-law and I haven't met my grandson puts you in a lot of trouble."

I swallowed.

"Sorry mom." Now it was them who laughed.

Everything was slowly falling in place, but the fact that something may truly happen with this Tiago person was seriously worrying me.

"Let's go home. Yongguk will get hungry soon." Taemin tugged at my sleeve and I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go home."

** _ Taemin’s POV: _ **

Two weeks have gone by since Key had his babies. Everything had been eerily quiet and smooth since the attack. Both Minho and Jonghyun had been busy enough looking for this Tiago person who, for all the purpose in life, didn't even exist. Key had taken motherhood very seriously, taking almost a year off to take care of his pups. Minho’s mother spent almost every day with her grandsons and us, getting to know each other and reliving days of the past when she took care of her sons. All in all, things have been good so far, and I hoped it stays that way.

"Taemin?" Minho asked as he entered the house we now lived in.

Different to other packs, the alpha king had a mansion-like-cottage on the side of the pack house. It was finished like three weeks ago but with all that had happened we couldn't move in. The cottage was made of wood and glass, the perfect combination of nature that we craved. It was big enough to be comfortable but not enough to overpower the pack house. Then again, the pack house was a freaking castle, so I think nothing could overpower it much.

"I'm in the playroom." I said loud enough for him to hear but not enough to be screaming. I didn't want to scare Yonggie.

A few seconds later he was entering the room, brightening my day more than it already was. Now my day was perfect.

I decided that morning that a play date between my son and I was in order, so we have spent most of the day playing and exercising, both in human and wolf form. Even though Yongguk could barely walk in wolf form, he didn't in human form, obviously. So, when Minho enter the room, he found me helping Yongguk to stand.

"Hey baby." He said as he knelt on the floor.

"Me or Yongguk?" I asked as he grabbed his son and kissed him all over.

"Him of course. You are my princess and you know it." He smirked, knowing how much I hate the nickname and knowing I couldn't do anything about it.

I growled playfully and smacked his bicep, making Yongguk squeal and clap. Minho just laugh and kissed me full on the mouth, taking me by surprise.

"There, there. I'll give you kisses too, so stop hitting me or I may drop Yongguk on accident."

"Sorry..." I murmured while blushing as red as a tomato. He sat Yonggie on his lap and stoked my cheek lovingly, his hand taking a detour to the nape of my neck.

"Your hair's longer." He said stroking the ends on my shoulders.

"Yeah..." I looked too. "I've been meaning to cut it, but I have just been so busy that well, I forgot." I shrugged and smiled.

"Don't worry, I actually quite like it." He leaned in and nibble my ear softly while whispering. "Especially when its trailing softly down my torso to th-"

"BABY IN THE ROOM!" I screamed embarrassed as I stood up, taking Yongguk from his arms.

How the hell we got from a normal conversation about my hair to that?! I mean, it's true that it's been quite some time since the last time but please, there were moments for that. Having a baby in the same room was not one of them. So, as I could, and blushing from head to toe, I went to the kitchen to cook us dinner.

** _ Minho’s POV: _ **

As I chuckled at the redness of Taemin, I left to shower. Looking back, I've never thought I would be this happy. If someone told me four years ago that I would have a male mate and a son, I would either laugh until I passed out or punch then in the face. Probably the last one. But the fact is that I'm mated to my beautiful Minnie and by some miracle the goddess took mercy on me and blessed us with our son. I was the alpha king and my people liked me. My best friend was mated to my brother and I now had two nephews to spoil. All in all, I had more that I deserved, and I was utterly happy. I wouldn't change anything at all.

I finished and went downstairs, the smell of pasta hitting my nostrils. The scene that greeted me left me without words. Yongguk was in a playpen near the kitchen, playing with his hands while on his back. Taemin was by the stove, humming a lullaby while stirring something. In that moment I imagined him doing the same thing but pregnant again and I had to shut down that thought before he found out...or I'll be in trouble. We did want more children but in the future, not now when Yongguk was just a month old.

The sight of them tug an overprotective need deep inside me that I had to hold myself in the wall. They we're _mine_. Mine to protect and love, mine to cherish and spoil. My treasures. My only weakness. I would live and die for them.

They we're my everything.

Thinking all of this makes me think about how will I tell Yongguk this story when he comes of age and takes his rightful place on the throne.

I chuckled.

_I'll be it will be one heck of A Wolf's Tale..._

THE END


End file.
